Eternal Scars
by Kana173
Summary: Quand une âme replonge lentement dans les tenèbres, que va t'il advenir de la fragile paix du dojo Kamiya? -En réécriture-
1. The awakening

C'est ma première fiction sur ce site.  
Je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez en français, alors je tente ma chance ^^x.

Disclaimers: non malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages de rurouni kenshin ; ils sont et resteront la propriété de et Jump Comics (de toute façon, ce n'est pas la peine de me poursuivre car je ne possède rien…)

Note : pardon pour les quelques termes en jap' il y a un lexique à la fin

IMPORTANT: voilà la version réeditée de ce chapître et les autres le seront aussi car le html me mettait des espaces partout et enlevait les phrases en italique. Donc maintenant les pensées seront symbolisées par ' '

**Eternal Scars **

Chapitre1 : the awakening

Le soleil pointait du bout de l'horizon, effleurant à peine la ville de faisceaux rougeâtres.  
Tokyo se réveillait peu à peu, et sous le regard bienveillant de l'aurore une nouvelle journée se préparait.  
Rue par rue, les rayons se faufilaient, fugaces, discrets.  
Parvenus au dôjô Kamiya ils se posèrent un visage encore endormi...

************

-Mmmh...

Kaoru retourna sa tête sur son oreiller, plissant les yeux au contact de la lumière.  
Ses longs cheveux de jais s'entremêlaient sur son cou, traçant une auréole autour de son visage.  
Elle somnolait tranquillement et comptait bien comme à son habitude passer une partie de la matinée sur son futon.

Comme à son habitude également, Yahiko ouvrit en grand la porte de sa chambre, criant à pleine voix:

-C'est déjà l'aube! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là à dormir?! Ca ne ressemble pas à une attitude de maître de dôjô ça!

-Va t'en, Yahiko-chan... marmonna le maître en question, irritée par l'apparition soudaine de son effronté disciple.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient toujours troubler mon sommeil ce garnement... il n'a aucun respect pour moi !_

-Ne m'appelle pas CHAN, busu !!  
Si tu ne te dépêches pas je raconterai à Megumi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as tenté d'exploiter une de ses recettes…!

-QUOI?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

L'irritation de la jeune Kendoka susceptible venait déjà d'atteindre son comble, et un oreiller mal lancé filait à toute allure sur le petit insolent, qui se rua quant à lui dans le couloir, les lèvres tendues en un rictus de sa spécialité:

-Tu crois que tu peux m'avoir aussi facilement!?  
Viens te battre d'homme à homme!

_C'en est trop, je vais le massacrer!_

Kaoru se leva furieusement tandis que les pas de son disciple s'éloignaient dans le couloir.

_Il peut toujours fuir, je lui ferais payer ça pendant l'entraînement._

Elle noua la ceinture de son Kimono.

_J'espère au moins que Kenshin nous a préparé un bon petit déjeuner._

Voilà quelques mois depuis le combat avec Enishi qu'elle vivait à nouveau tranquillement avec lui au dôjô. Leur relation n'avait pas évolué d'un pouce.  
Elle poussa un soupir lassé.

_Il ne changera donc jamais?  
Quand est-ce qu'il va cesser de me considérer comme sa petite soeur?_

Elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, enjouée à l'idée de revoir son cher rurouni.

-Ohayo Jou-chan! lança Sanosuke qui déferla bruyamment de nulle part, comme par hasard à l'heure du petit déjeuner.  
Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher d'aller manger avant que le garnement n'avale tout!

-Quel ventre à patte celui-là, décidement vous avez beaucoup de points communs.

-Pfh! Tu t'y connais rien, je suis un homme moi, un vrai ! répliqua t'il sans aucune gène.

Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine et trouvèrent Yahiko debout, les yeux écarquillés.

-Kenshin n'a rien préparé… il n'est même pas debout!

-C'est bizarre, il est toujours levé le premier d'habitude, remarqua Sanosuke d'un ton suspicieux.

-Oh, mais laissez-le un peu dormir pour une fois! Ce n'est pas un drame s'il n'est pas levé aux aurores pour préparer votre déjeuner. Tenez, je vais vous faire à manger à la place! proposa lumineusement Kaoru.

-AAAAH non!! Pitié, pas ça!!

Un trait d'horreur non feint parcoura le visage des deux garçons.

-Hmf!  
Vous n'avez qu'à vous faire à manger tous seuls si vous n'êtes pas contents!

-Elle allait encore essayer de nous empoisonner... chuchota Yahiko à Sanosuke qui approuva d'un air sérieux.

Kaoru grimaça intérieurement, habituée à ce genre de scène matinale.  
Elle s'apprêtait à sortir les tasses, lorsqu'un son discordant déchira brutalement l'atmosphère. Un cri.  
Le cœur de Kaoru s'arrêta net, stoppant également son mouvement.

-On dirait la voix de Kenshin. alerta Sanosuke. Je dirais même que ça provient de sa chambre.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la même direction.

-Kenshin !!!

Ils se ruèrent dans les couloirs en direction de la chambre d'où provenaient les hurlements.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Yahiko, sa pensée se reflétant à haute voix.

-Je ne sais pas. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore l'attaque un homme assoiffé de vengeance ou pire, un type comme Saito! répondit l'ancien du Sekihotai, sans se douter qu'il était malheureusement loin de la vérité.

En arrivant près de la porte ils purent distinguer que les cris étaient accompagnés de cognements sourds. Ils ouvrèrent cette dernière en grand fracas:

-Kenshin, qu'est-ce qui se...

Stupeur.

-Mon Dieu..... souffla Sanosuke qui n'osait voir la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

L'ancien assassin cognait frénétiquement sa tête contre le mur, ses mains enserrant férocement ses cheveux roux ensanglantés, le visage pâle et révulsé.  
Son regard paraissait perdu mais luisait de douleur et de folie pure.  
Il était entièrement crispé sur lui-même et semblait essayer de s'arracher la tête, la frappant à chaque fois plus violemment. On pouvait entendre son souffle à la fois affolé et irrégulier.

-YAMERO, hurlait-il à s'en briser la voix, YAMEROYAMEROYAMEROYAMERO!!!

Le sang coulait de son front et pleuvait sur le mur de papier.  
Yahiko tomba à genou, effrayé.  
Kaoru et Sanosuke se précipitèrent sur lui.

-Arrête ça! cria la jeune kendoka qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il ne sembla même pas l'entendre.

Sanosuke l'empoigna tant bien que mal, mais il était vain face à sa rage démesurée.

-VAS T'EN, VAS T'EN!!

Cependant le samouraï ne parlait ni à la jeune fille jetée à ses genoux ni à l'homme qui le retenait de toutes ses forces, son regard fixant toujours avec obsession le vide. Il ne paraissait même pas conscient de leur présence.  
Ses mains serraient sa tête tel un étau, comme pour en extraire le mal qui y vivait.

-Je t'en prie, calme-toi!

-OMAE O KOROSU!!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? hurla Sanosuke qui l'enserrait de ses bras, peinant à contenir sa force.  
Tu es complètement fou! Arrête!!

Kaoru se tenait à côté, n'osant même pas l'approcher. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, et une main sur sa bouche qui laissait échapper un gémissement d'effroi. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le vagabond pacifiste qu'elle avait connu et ne voyait en lui plus que rage et confusion. C'était une bête enragée, mais dont les yeux plissés et larmoyants devinaient la souffrance.

Sanosuke l'étouffait presque, ne cherchant pas à comprendre le mal qui rongeait son ami mais plutôt à l'empêcher à tout prix de se frapper à nouveau la tête, ce qu'il arrivait à peine à faire puisqu'à chaque seconde celui-ci se débattait plus férocement.

-Hé, tu n'as aucune raison de t'exciter comme ça!  
Personne ne te veux de mal ici!

L'enragé se défit de ses liens en une ruade brusque, renversant au passage la jeune fille. Sanosuke vaincu relâcha sa prise, voyant qu'il se calmait.  
Sa respiration se ralentit et il appuya ses mains crispées contre le mur.

-Jamais..., souffla t'il, plus jamais...

Ses mains glissèrent à ses genoux, il y reposa sa tête. Son souffle se calma.  
Kaoru les lui prit calmement malgré les larmes qui inondaient son visage et elle pu sentir son pouls qui battait encore à toute allure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

-Yahiko, vas chercher Megumi! cria Sanosuke à l'enfant effaré

-On va avoir besoin d'elle! ajouta t'il en regardant la blessure ouverte sur le front de son ami

-Shessha... soupira Kenshin avant de tomber évanoui dans les bras de celle qui aurait tout donné pour ne pas voir cette scène...

********************

A SUIVRE

R&R please (+ il y a de reviews, + j'update vite, hin hin...)

****Petit lexique de jap****

Ohayo= bonjour  
Yamero= arrête  
Sessha= "moi" version rurôni, cela signifie moi dans le sens de qqn de déméritant, qui se déprécie  
Omae o korosu= je vais te tuer  
Jou-chan= comment Sanosuke appelle Kaoru, on peut traduire ça par heuuu, ma petite ou mon petit bout  
Baka= imbécile  
Busu= moche, laideron  
Sakabatto= sabre à lame inversée de Kenshin


	2. Two minds and one soul

Disclaimers: ben non je possède toujours pas rk… *sigh*

Note : pour les termes jap il y a un lexique à la fin

*********************

**Eternal Scars **

Chap 2: two minds and one soul

LA VEILLE:

Il était tard ; onze heures, peut-être plus. Il ne dormait toujours pas.

La pluie tombait sur les toits à grosses gouttes.  
La pluie, un flot interrompu qui efface tout, qui lave et qui souille en même. Cette pluie éternelle qui ramène à la vie les souvenirs enfouis…

Himura Kenshin détestait la pluie. Depuis toujours… depuis cette nuit.  
A chaque fois qu'il entendait battre et ruisseler les gouttes sur les murs de papier il sentait les battements de son cœur soulever sa poitrine.  
Tout lui revenait ; de son odeur imperceptible jusqu'à son souffle discret et la délicatesse de sa peau.

A ces pensées un frisson amer lui parcoura l'échine.

Jamais il ne pourra l'oublier : elle vivait à présent en lui tout comme il avait autrefois vécu pour elle, son unique secours dans la tourmente.  
La seule qu'il ait jamais aimée, et qui l'ait jamais aimé...

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

La pluie tambourinait avec insistance sur la fenêtre.

Kaoru Kamiya l'aimait, il le savait. Mais elle aimait Kenshin le vagabond.

Tomoe sa femme l'avait aimé tout entier: la bête comme l'homme, Battosaï autant que Kenshin, et même l'enfant, Shinta, cette petite âme qui vivait encore au fond de lui et qui avait grandi trop vite. Cet enfant qui trop tôt avait perdu le souffle qui lui aurait permit de vivre.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers la lune, elle était pâle et mélancolique.

Elle avait compris chaque partie de son être, mis à nu toute son âme. Elle était la seule arme devant laquelle était Battosaï impuissant...

A mesure qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées sa main se resserrait un peu plus fermement sur son hakama. Ces longues soirées de solitude étaient une vraie torture pour lui, car sa mémoire envahissait son esprit comme une vague malfaisante.

Kaoru avait peur de l'assassin. Qui sait, peut-être même qu'elle le haïssait.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était autant une partie de lui que le vagabond était une partie de l'assassin.  
Himura l'enfouissait méticuleusement dans les recoins les plus sombres de son âme afin que personne ne découvre un jour qu'il existait toujours, gardant ainsi le masque du gentil vagabond.

Il prit son sakabatto qui était posé à ses côtés et le sortit de son fourreau.  
La faible lueur de la lune diffusait sur sa lame et il pouvait y voir son reflet, ses yeux violacés vides et fatigués.  
A chaque fois qu'il apercevait son propre visage il sentait un mal-être profond l'envahir:  
Ils étaient deux esprits dans un même corps, ou pire, peut-être même qu'ils étaient exactement la même personne.  
Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était malade de vivre avec cette dualité qui le consumait chaque jour un peu plus.

Il plissa les paupières douloureusement.

Au fond il était incompris de tous.  
C'était un imposteur et personne ne le voyait tel qui il était vraiment… ou bien personne ne voulait le voir.  
De toute façon il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser un jour quelqu'un venir le délivrer de l'abîme dans laquelle il s'était sagement enfermé: c'était bien trop risqué.  
Il avait déjà fait l'expérience une fois, et depuis jamais plus il n'avait laissé quelqu'un l'approcher de trop près. C'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite il y a dix ans de cela.

Il serra son poing sur le futon. C'était insupportable, plus particulièrement cette nuit là.  
Pourquoi pensait-il encore à tout ça? Est-ce que cela ne finirait donc jamais?

A cause de ses erreurs de jeunesse il s'était couvert de sang jusqu'à y noyer son âme, et en conséquence il avait non seulement fait naître un monstre mais son cœur aussi était rongé par les remords tel une tumeur.

Une tumeur qui le dévorait à petit feu, inguérissable.

Ainsi Himura Kenshin mourrait un peu plus chaque jour, et plus il était triste, plus il souriait. Et tous ses amis le regardaient mourir en souriant eux aussi, croyant voir en lui leur ami, un vaillant homme qui se voudrait toujours prêt à aider son prochain.

_Ce ne sont que des balivernes_, pensa t'il. _Je n'ai jamais été comme ça._

Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais dite et qu'il ne dirait probablement jamais…

…C'est que si Katsura le lui avait ordonné, il aurait probablement tué Tomoe. De la même façon que les autres.

Elle ne le savait pas, bien sûr. Pendant des années il n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître, car la spécialité du vagabond était de se mentir à lui-même… mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que l'amertume déliait les nœuds de sa mémoire, il sentait au fond de lui que cela devait bien être vrai. Tout comme le fait qu'il aimait ôter la vie. Cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas, mais cette époque l'avait fait sombrer dans un amour malsain. Battosaï vivait dans la violence et la folie. C'était devenu une bête, inhumaine et cruelle… le côté le plus noir de son cœur.

Il serra son poing encore plus.

Il n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Maintenant qu'il vivait en paix avec Kaoru, son alter ego sombre prenait un étrange plaisir à refaire surface.  
Il semblait voulait la posséder, mais ses intentions étaient malsaines. Le vagabond commençait à se demander si Kaoru, plutôt que d'être un fourreau pour son épee, n'était pas plutôt une étincelle qui réveillait la colère enfouie de l'assassin…  
Toutes ces pensées impures ressurgissaient à chaque fois qu'il voyait un sourire sur sa face angélique. Plus il la voyait, plus il se haïssait. Elle lui rappelait tout ce qu'il n'était pas. C'était le symbole de sa lutte intérieure, lutte qu'il perdait constamment.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi?_

Il se recroquevilla lentement sur lui-même, ses cheveux pourpres retombant sur son visage scarifié.

//Il n'y a que toi qui connaît la réponse…//

//C'est faux !//

Glaciale et cruelle, sa voix sonnait comme un terrifiant couperet.

//Sessha ne veux pas te voir. Laisse-moi.//

Deux voix parlaient en lui.

//Donne moi une seule raison pour que je te laisse en paix, pauvre fou !//

//…tu n'es plus maître maintenant, alors tais-toi.//

//Tu rêves?! Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire la même erreur qu'il y a dix ans?//

Il enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux : ça recommençait. Les voix se disputaient dans sa tête, éternellement.

//Regarde-toi, assis pitoyablement sur ton futon.//

//…//

//Que crois-tu faire ici ? Tu sauves des gens, tu rends des services… un vrai bon Samaritain. N'est-ce pas un peu paradoxal pour un homme qui a versé plus de sang qu'il n'en a perdu?//

//…//

//Qui espères-tu tromper comme ça ?//

//… ma place n'est pas non plus celle d'un tueur. De cela je suis sûr.//

//…Vraiment?  
Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir vivre éternellement ici ?//

//Je ne sais pas, mais…//

//Tu penses que cette « gentille » petite kendoka va te garder chez elle toute sa vie… Quelle illusion !  
Tu ferais mieux de partir avant de la détruire elle aussi...//

//Ce n'est pas pareil… J'ai besoin d'elle…//

//Pfff c'est pitoyable. Tu ne fais que te mentir à toi-même !

Abandonne-la, ça vaudra beaucoup mieux pour elle… et pour nous.//

//Nani ?!  
Elle compte beaucoup trop pour moi!//

//Tomoe aussi comptait beaucoup pour moi.//

Son estomac se noua.

//Ne parle pas d'elle…//

//Et pourquoi ? MOI, je ne la trahirai jamais…//

//…//

//Mais TOI tu l'as tuée!!//

Le sang dans ses tempes battait douloureusement.

//Je suis désolé…//

//Tu me traites d'assassin, mais tu m'as enlevé celle qui m'aimait!//

//Je l'aimais aussi…//

Plus ils parlaient, et plus la colère du Hittokiri se faisait croissante.

//Battosaï tue peut-être des innocents, mais Himura a tué sa FEMME!//

//Tais-toi…//

Les larmes lui vinrent à l'œil sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, emplies de rage et de tristesse.

//Je ne te pardonnerais JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends vagabond ?! Je vais faire de ta vie un champ de ruines jusqu'à ce que tu en MEURES!!//

//Vas t'en!//

Il ne le supportait plus, il détestait cette voix. Elle avait tout détruit.

//Et si je m'attaquais à ta petite Kaoru?//

Son corps tout entier se tendit.

//Je t'interdis de la toucher!//

//Je vais assassiner ta petite protégée, comme ça elle verra le monstre que tu es vraiment!//

//KISAMA…//

//Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher!//

//IYA!//

//Je fais partie de toi!//

Il agrippa ses mains sur sa tête.

//Alors sors de là!!//

//Tu verras quand tu sentiras à nouveau la chair sous ton épée…//

//Sors de là!!!//

Il contracta ses mains et serra encore plus fort.

//…tu reprendras goût à la mort.//

-IIYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Il perdit complètement le contrôle de son corps, emporté par une rage folle…

* * *

-Kuso!

Sanosuke mis un coup de pied dans la poubelle qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Tout ira bien pour lui?

-Ca va, Kaoru, je lui ai recousu le front mais la blessure saignait beaucoup.  
Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je ne sais pas, quand on est arrivé il était comme ça.

Yahiko serrait ses poings, assit sur un des lits.  
Il était terriblement déçu de sa réaction. Il avait honte d'avoir eu peur comme un enfant.

Tout le monde était réuni à la clinique du docteur Gensai. Il était midi.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, s'énerva Megumi, tu me l'amène avec le front  
ouvert et tu n'es même pas capable de me dire ce qui s'est passé?

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir!

-Tu étais sensée veiller sur lui!

-Comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'un truc pareil allait arriver ?  
Hier il était souriant, comme d'habitude.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien vu, oui !

-Arrêtez, ça sert à rien de vous énerver ! coupa Sanosuke d'un ton brusque.  
Vous allez le réveiller!

-Tu peux parler toi, tu fais encore plus de bruit que nous en criant comme ça!!

-Pfff…

Il remit ses mains dans ses poches et entreprit de refaire une énième fois le tour de la salle.

-Sanosuke…

Megumi l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule, qui se contracta légèrement au contact de celle-ci.

-…

Il ne retourna même pas la tête.

-Essaye de te détendre un peu…

-…je sais.

Inexplicablement, Megumi était la seule qui arrivait à calmer sa nature fougueuse.

_Je veux bien, mais c'est dur… _

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne savons pas sur lui…

-Aa.

Il marcha à grands pas jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte.

-En tout cas s'il se réveille, prévenez-moi, je lui mettrai un coup de poings !

Sur ce il fit un fade signe de la main et disparu dehors.

-Il doit se sentir responsable… remarqua tristement Megumi en le regardant s'éloigner.

-C'est le cas de tout le monde. ajouta Yahiko.

Kaoru marqua son accord d'un soupir.

-Je suppose qu'on ne saura rien tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé.

-Exact, busu.

En tant normal elle lui aurait asséné un coup de Shinaï mais elle n'en avait pas le courage.  
Elle restait à contempler le sol, les yeux rougis par les larmes de ce matin.

Elle était bien décidée à être la première à ses côtés quand il se réveillerait.

_Cette fois c'en est trop, il faut à tout prix que je sache ce qui ne vas pas._

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il laissait paraître ses émotions, ça ne présageait rien de bon.  
Elle savait qu'il faisait parfois des cauchemars, et elle était allée le réconforter ces soirs-là, prenant sa main dans la sienne lui murmurant que tout était fini.

_Comment un homme aussi gentil, aussi souriant peut-il avoir des cauchemars aussi atroces ?'_

Tout ça faisait partie de ce qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre et elle avait décidé qu'avec le temps cela finirait par s'amenuiser, mais les événements de ce matin lui avaient prouvé le contraire.

_Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec lui?_

-Kaoru…

La voix de Megumi la tira de sa réflexion.

-…je crois qu'il se réveille.

********************

A SUIVRE…

Maaah j'ai eu qu'une review… *part en courant et en pleurant, se jette sur son lit* T_T  
Je me demande si je dois continuer cette fi alors c'est décourageant… R&R pour me dire si cela en vaut la peine.  
Pour ce qui est de Saito, on verra… il se peut bien qu'il aie un rôle à partir du chapitre 4 (ha ha je ne dirais rien) mais pour l'instant je vais plutôt me concentrer sur Kenshin/Kaoru.

****Petit lexique de jap****

Yamero= arrête  
Sessha= "moi" version rurôni, cela signifie moi dans le sens de qqn de déméritant, qui se déprécie  
Kisama = toi impoliment, on peut traduire par bâtard, ou même enfoiré selon le degré de la situation  
Kuso= zut (impoli)  
Busu= moche, laideron  
Demo= mais  
Iie/Iya= non  
Masaka= jamais


	3. In your eyes

**Eternal Scars**

Disclaimer : bla bla, je ne possède pas Rurouni Kenshin… (argh non pourquooaaaa T_T)

Note : il y a toujours le voc à la fin (un jour je l'enlèverais ça commence à m'énerver de le faire à chaque fois… _)

Chap 3 : In your eyes

De loin on l'aurait cru mort couché sur ce lit.

Le visage immobile, les joues creusées et pâles.

Il se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil qui jouaient sur son visage et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les rayons étaient si forts qu'ils l'aveuglèrent et lui firent plisser les paupières il en déduit qu'il devait être aux environs de midi. 

Malgré cela il sentait son corps étrangement froid : il était comme enveloppé dans un halo blanc et tous ses sens étaient réduits à néant.

Ce qui le tira de cette semi inconscience fut une douleur à la tête. Grandissante, elle envahissait tout son crâne de sorte qu'il ne sentit bientôt plus qu'elle. 

_Kami-sama…j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser…_

Il leva lentement sa main sur son front brûlant. 

_Un bandage…_

Il frotta sa paume contre le tissu.

_Un bandage ?_

Rien que le fait de le réfléchir lui faisait mal : impossible de se souvenir. 

En tout cas son mal de crâne, lui, était bel et bien réel et il retourna sa tête sur l'oreiller avec désagrément. 

Son regard errant qui filtrait à travers la mince fente de ses paupières se posa sur une fenêtre, entourée de simples rideaux beiges. 

Désappointé, il fronça les sourcils.

_Où…où suis-je ?_

Il essaya de toutes ses forces de trouver la raison pour laquelle il reposait ici, dans un lit et avec un marteau qui s'acharnait sur ses tempes. Mais dans sa tête tout était sombre, et il ne pouvait recaler ni le jour ni même l'année que l'on était _…_ Il avait l'impression de se réveiller pour la première fois …

Il poussa un profond soupir et décida de se rendormir…

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille entra, suivie d'une plus âgée. La première

avait des cheveux de jais, noirs comme la nuit et des yeux bleus limpides comme le cristal.

Dans son kimono blanc on aurait dit un ange. Kenshin se demanda s'il n'était pas au paradis.

La seconde avait des cheveux noirs aussi, mais détachés et retombant sur ses hanches.

Elle portait un rouge à lèvre vif et gardait un visage sérieux.

Le deux filles avaient un air inquiet, mais la première était au bord des larmes.

Il sentait quelque chose de familier en elle, comme une aura de bien-être qui le mit instantanément à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait placer un nom sur son visage.

Quand à l'autre il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue.

-Comment te sens-tu Ken-san ? fit la plus grande en vérifiant son front

Il garda le silence, trop faible pour répondre : sa gorge était sèche et même s'il avait 

voulu ouvrir la bouche il n'aurait pas pu.

-La fièvre n'a pas baissé, continua t'elle

Il n'aimait pas sentir les mains d'une inconnue sur son front : instinctivement il se méfiât.

* * *

Saito Hajime promena lascivement son regard à travers la fenêtre de son bureau. Il avait senti quelque chose de bizarre aujourd'hui et cela avait trotté dans sa tête toute la matinée. 

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Il avait une impression malsaine, presque familière et cela le dérangeait beaucoup car il savait que son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Et passer son temps à réfléchir sur cela l'avait rendu d'humeur insupportable.

Ainsi qu'il tournait et retournait ses pensées sur les évènements de la veille qui auraient pu avoir un lien avec cette étrange sensation, sa réflexion s'arrêta brusquement à l'évoquation d'un certain samouraï roux, et la réalisation le frappa violemment : 

_Battosaï…_

* * *

Megumi retira sa main quand il émit un gémissement.

-Tu crois qu'il n'aura pas de séquelles ? demanda Kaoru d'un air inquiet

-Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant, il est possible que les coups aient endommagé sa mémoire ou sa perception… 

Kaoru baissa la tête.

_Pourquoi est-ce que cela doit lui arriver à lui ?_

Elle se tourna vers Kenshin. Il avait les yeux à moitié ouverts et fixait Megumi avec un air questionneur et presque une pointe d'irritation.

A vrai dire il y avait de tout dans son regard, sauf de la reconnaissance.

_Il n'a pas l'air de savoir où il est… ce n'est pas bon signe._

Avec cela elle remarqua son visage légèrement contracté, lui indiquant

qu'il souffrait de sa blessure. 

Elle s'assit timidement à ses côtés et il tourna ses yeux violets vers elle.

_Ce regard…_

Il la dévisagea de haut en bas et elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

Kenshin pouvait lire sur le visage des autres comme dans un livre, mais lui cachait toujours ses émotions derrière un masque inébranlable, ce qui rendait l'inverse impossible. Même pour des gens comme Saito, qui n'avait jamais pu le cerner. Il était de ceux dont le regard perçait comme une lame qui va droit au cœur, profond et impénétrable.

Cela lui faisait peur. Dans ces yeux il y avait quelque chose d'inconnu. Quelque chose à la fois mystérieux, attirant, mais profondément mélancolique ...

La jeune fille se sentait triste et terriblement coupable. A un tel point qu'elle restait pétrifiée, ne sachant que dire ni que faire.

Megumi de son côté s'affairait à prendre son pouls.

-Il est stable.

Elle se tourna vers Kenshin.

-Si tu as faim, préviens-moi et je t'apporterais quelque chose.

-Mmh. il acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête.

Sur ce la doctoresse sourit et sortit de la chambre, laissant Kenshin et Kaoru seuls.

La jeune kendoka soupira Dieu merci la renarde avait la délicatesse de leur laisser un peu d'intimité… si intimité il y avait.

D'un autre côté elle n'était qu'a moitié rassurée de se retrouver seule avec lui.

_Courage ! Il faut que je sois forte si je veux l'aider !_

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne pour ne pas le brusquer.

Il frémit légèrement au contact et elle referma tendrement ses doigts sur les siens.

_Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Si seulement il arrêtait de vivre dans son monde et me parlait de ce qui le trouble. Il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas…_

Malgré ses efforts pour vaincre sa timidité et son désir d'aider le samouraï, les mots ne lui vinrent pas à la bouche et un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux…

Ils restèrent paralysés dans cette même position durant des minutes… 

-…sumimasen.

Sa voix bien que faible brisa le silence.

-Hein ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Son visage était détendu, ses yeux clos. Il s'était laissé gagné par la fatigue et s'était endormi.

Kaoru eu un léger sourire. Elle relâcha sa main précautionneusement afin de ne pas le réveiller, et quitta la chambre à pas de loups…

* * *

Quand il entendit la porte se fermer et sentit son ki s'éloigner, Kenshin rouvrit les yeux.

_Kaoru…_

***************************************************************************

A SUIVRE….

Bon OK le prochain chapitre aura plus d'action. Mais pour moi c'était important que le réveil se fasse en douceur : je déteste les fics où les gens sont blessés à mort et deux lignes plus tard tout va bien pour eux dans le meilleur des mondes !

Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas anti-Kaoru ^^ , alors n'ayez pas d'à priori.

Kyaaa en tout cas merci pour les reviews, j'en ai eu 5 c'est encourageant !! ^__^

Maintenant faites-moi plaisir : appuyez sur le petit bouton 'go' à côté de 'post review' et marquez n'importe quoi (SAUF des flammes svp), c'est facile et ça me rend tellement heureuse!!

Petit lexique de jap :

Sumimasen= pardon

Kami-sama= dieu, mon dieu


	4. Confrontation

Argh désolée pour l'énorme retard! *esquive les projectiles*

Mais j'ai été hyper occupée pendant ces vacances... pour me faire pardonner je vous mets deux chapitres d'un coup -.^ (enfin le second sera posté demain)

**Eternal Scars **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap 4: confrontation  
  


* * *

Assise contre le mur, elle surveillait l'homme avec attention. Il y a quelques heures qu'il était rentré au dôjô et depuis elle n'avait eu cesse de l'observer.

Quand Megumi leur avait annoncé qu'il pouvait rentrer elle s'était précipitée à ses côtés pour l'accompagner sur le chemin du retour. Mais malgré qu'elle lui ai parlé avec entrain le long du trajet, il n'avait pas dit grand-chose excepté des acquiescements discrets et quelques phrases bougonnées, ce qui nourrissait son inquiétude.

_Peut-être qu'il est encore un peu étourdi, _ conclu-elle.

A la réflexion, dans l'après-midi non plus il ne lui avait pas parlé.

_Est-ce qu'il essaye de m'éviter ?_

Elle replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

_Peut-être qu'il a honte de ce_ _qui s'est passé… il ne souhaite pas en parler._

A ses yeux il avait l'air encore un peu affaibli par sa blessure, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. 

Tandis qu'elle le regardait bouger de son point d'observation, elle remarqua finalement que ses gestes étaient imperceptiblement plus lents, une chose qu'elle seule pouvait distinguer à force de l'avoir surveillé souvent.

_Il me rappelle mon père…_

Elle les yeux vers le ciel, où les étoiles commençaient à apparaître.

_Otosan…_

Si le jour elle était une kendoka à la joie et à la détermination incommensurable, le soir elle redevenait jeune fille, sentant la solitude l'envahir tristement. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu son père la nuit pour elle n'était plus qu'un océan d'isolement. Sa plus grande hantise.

Kenshin s'était assis à quelques mètres d'elle mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il avait le regard fragilement figé sur les étoiles lui aussi, comme si ses yeux appartenaient au ciel. Son dos était légèrement recourbé et on pouvait à peine l'entendre respirer.

_Il a l'air tellement vieux comme ça…_

L'air était frais, caressant sa peau comme un soupir engourdissant.

_Il doit se sentir seul lui aussi._

Doucement, elle se leva et disparu dans le dojo.

Quand elle en sorti elle tenait une couverture dans ses mains.

-Tu dois avoir froid.

- ! 

Kenshin se retourna surpris d'entendre soudainement une voix derrière lui.

-Sessha ne vous avait pas vu venir, Kaoru-dono.

Au moment où Kaoru était arrivée, son expression perdue s'était transformée en sourire chaleureux. 

-Je t'ai apporté une couverture, continua-elle en lui tendant l'objet.

-Domo arigato Kaoru-dono, sessha est très heureux..

Ce 'sessha', ce 'dono', ce 'de gozaru' elle ne les supportait plus. Ces maudits suffixes de politesse qu'il utilisait avec abus l'énervaient plus que quiconque. 

_Ca met une telle distance entre lui et les autres, alors que j'essaie de le mettre à l'aise ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle encore comme à l'ère de Tokugawa ?!_

Nouveau sourire de Kenshin.

- Douka shita de gozaru ka, Kaoru-dono ?

-I-Iya…

Son regard plein de mansuétude avait le don de lui couper l'air dans la gorge, et elle se trouvait souvent à observer ces yeux sans plus trouver quoi dire.

-C'est juste que… il avait l'air de faire froid, et tu ne devrais pas rester comme ça.

_Il faut que j'arrive à lui en parler. Je dois lui en parler. _

-Daijobu de gozaru yo.

Nouveau mensonge.

-Hai. Je sais.

Défaite, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense.

Elle soupira ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il allait lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé durant l'incident.

En se relevant elle épousseta les quelques plis de son kimono 

-Oyasumi Kenshin.

-Oyasumi nasai, Kaoru-dono.

** * * ***

Sept heures du matin. Une heure à laquelle il est plus qu'impensable que certains soient levés. 

Sano était rentré vers 1 heure du matin d'une de ses parties de dés et était par accident (dans son état d'ébriété) rentré se coucher au dojo au lieu de chez lui, ce qui ne le dérangeais nullement.

Actuellement, il était plongé dans un rêve pas pour le moins agréable…

_La jeune femme s'avançait vers lui, elle avait un visage asiatique délicat mais surtout un corps provocateur à volonté. Sa robe légèrement entrouverte et très moulante laissait paraître ses nombreux atouts. Elle lui tendit la main d'un geste sensuel et il s'empressa de la prendre. Aidée de son appui, elle pencha son visage vers le sien. Lentement, inexorablement, leur lèvres se rapprochaient. Son cœur battait très fort. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, quelques millimètres…quand soudain_

-**BATTOSAI !**

La voix rauque et tonitruante réveilla Sanosuke d'un coup sec.

-Qu'est-ce que ?!!

Assit sur le futon, les cheveux ébouriffés et la gorge sèche il réalisa qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Il leva furieusement ses muscles endoloris par un sommeil dans une mauvaise position et entreprit de fouiller la chambre, à la recherche des quelques habits qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir enlevé la veille. La chaussette droite demeurait à son pied tandis que la gauche avait été jetée sans précaution dans un coin. Il avait encore son manteau mais plus son pantalon.

_Qui est le bâtard qui osé me réveiller ?! _

Sa matinée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer. Il se dirigea rageusement à l'extérieur en direction de la voix qui venait d'interrompre sa précieuse nuit.

Kaoru sortit de sa chambre en se frottant les yeux pour évacuer le sommeil un cri l'avait réveillé et elle s'apprêtait à sortir pour voir ce qui se passait.

Dans le couloir elle croisa Sanosuke, ou plutôt son double avec la peau rouge, les cheveux explosés et de la fumée sortant des nasaux. 

-Je me demande bien qui peut venir à une heure pareille ? marmonna-elle

-CET ENFOIRE VA LE PAYER DE SA VIE !! fût la réponse de la chose qui déboula dans le jardin.

Dehors elle vit Kenshin, tout habillé et son sabre en main qui se dirigeait vers la porte enluminée, dans laquelle se découpait une silhouette familière…

Ca ne pouvait pas être pire comme réveil. Ca tournait au cauchemar. 

_Oh non pas lui…_

Sanosuke faillit vomir quand il aperçut la face narquoise et crispée de Saito.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux toi ?

Le légendaire Shinsen-gumi ne daigna même pas tourner la tête dans sa direction mais s'adressa directement au vagabond :

-Battosaï… prépare-toi !

********************  
  
  
  
  
A SUIVRE…  
  
  
  
*tend la main*

Une 'tite review siou plaît ! @_@

Comme ça vous serez sûr que le prochain chapitre arrive demain (gniark gniark)... (comment ça je fais du chantage?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****Petit lexique de jap****

Otosan= père

domo arigato= merci beaucoup

douka shita?= quelque chose ne va pas?

oyasmi= bonne nuit

daijobu= je vais bien


	5. Fear: the assassin

O_O

Le précédent chapitre était pourri! Je viens de le relire et... -argh pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit? (nan mais en fait si vous l'aviez fait ça m'aurait découragée)

J'étais crevée et je l'ai écrit à la vas vite. Résultat: c'est une vraie horreur. Franchement merci à vous de m'avoir tout de même soutenue et de lire ce nouveau chapitre, parce qu'avec tout le temps que j'avais mis pour poster l'ancien ça a dû en dégoûter...

Cette fois-ci ce chapitre est plus travaillé et chose incroyable: il est long!

Bonne lecture!

**Eternal Scars **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap 5: Fear: the assassin's shadow  
  


* * *

Le vent soufflait à peine, les oiseaux s'étaient tus. Comme si chacun retenait son souffle, la scène s'était soudain immobilisée.

Les deux hommes étaient face à face, le regard profondément ancré dans celui de l'autre.

Kenshin regardait avec étonnement mêlé de prudence l'ancien Shinsen-gumi qui se mettait en position de combat, chacun de ses muscles prudemment crispé et le regard attentif. 

-Saito… souffla t'il

A l'écart demeuraient Kaoru, Sanosuke et Yahiko (qui venait d'arriver) et tous ouvraient de grands yeux sur l'individu qui était arrivé sans prévenir chez eux, tôt le matin, les réveillant tous par la même occasion.

_J'espère qu'il ne vient pas pour proposer une nouvelle mission à Kenshin…_pensa la jeune kendoka, en dépit de la crainte qui naissait en elle à la vue de cet homme.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Le loup de Mibu continuait à le dévisager de ses fins yeux ocre.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent je sais que tu es prêt. lança t'il d'un ton froid.

-Sessha ne voit pas de quoi vous parlez, Saito-san. répondit poliment Kenshin, ajoutant un sourire naïf à ses propos.

A l'entente ces termes Saito baissa son arme, légèrement désappointé. 

_C'est impossible…_

Il scrutait le visage de l'ancien Ishin shishi.

_…mon instinct ne me trompe jamais…_

Il se redressa lentement de sa position, puis alluma une cigarette d'un geste négligeant. Sa déception était immense, bien qu'il la cachait habilement.

C'était effectivement le vagabond qu'il avait devant lui. Pour l'avoir combattu des dizaines de fois il savait discerner quand le battosaï jouait un jeu afin de tromper l'ennemi et quand il n'était réellement pas là.

Tandis que les deux samouraïs, immobiles, ne se quittaient pas des yeux, le reste de la troupe qui étaient demeurés au loin et à qui la totalité de la conversation avait échappé commençaient à s'impatienter.

-Quoi ? Tu comptes rester ici encore longtemps ? rétorqua Sanosuke.

-Pff…ahu…

Saito se retourna, et sans un mot ni un regard de plus envers l'homme qu'il venait de provoquer s'éloigna dans la rue.

Tous restaient bouches bées, déplaçant leur regard du dos de leur ami à celui de l'ancien Shinsen-gumi qui disparaissait dans la foule.

Kenshin se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Kaoru en réprimant un bâillement.

-Sessha n'en a aucune idée. 

-Je peux pas croire que ce mec débarque pour rien ! râla Sanosuke. 

Il a un sale coup derrière la tête, c'est sûr !

- ...

- ...

-Je m'en fiche, tout ce que je sais moi c'est que j'ai faim.

-C'est pas possible, comment ce gosse peux penser à ça dans un moment pareil ?!

-Maa maa. Sessha va préparer le déjeuner puisque Yahiko a faim…

* * *

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans encombres Kenshin était occupé à son activité quotidienne favorite : la lessive. Il aimait toutes ces bulles de savon autour de lui, cette odeur de propre et de frais… paradoxalement avec son passé tâché de sang, et son enfance trop vite écoulée. Cette tâche simple avait le pouvoir de calmer son esprit, ou tout du moins de l'occuper. C'est pour ça que dès qu'il pouvait, il fonçait sur le bac à linge et commençait son travail l'humeur légère. 

_Incroyable de voir un tel homme s'amuser avec du linge sale…_ pensait Kaoru en voyant le sourire enfantin qui jouait sur son visage.

_Je suis presque jalouse, il passe plus de temps penché sur ce bac qu'avec moi… mou !_

-Hé busu, tu rêves ou quoi ? 

La voix désagréable de Yahiko la tira de sa torpeur. Il la fixa, les mains sur la taille.

-Quoi ? Tu peux pas être agréable CINQ secondes ? 

-Je croyais qu'on allait s'entraîner sorcière, pas que tu allais encore rêvasser sur Kenshin ! 

*BRACK*

Elle projeta son boken sur la tête du rat 'descendant de samouraï'.

-Warugaki !

-AÏE !! 

Mais ça va pas? 

-Tu voulais t'entraîner, non ?

Alors reste concentré ! 

-Tu m'as pris par SURPRISE !

T'es trop laide, j'apprendrai jamais rien de toi !

-QUOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!?

Sur ce la course poursuite folle s'engagea à travers le jardin, au grand dam des voisins qui n'osaient plus songer au silence.

-Oro… il vont encore se battre

Sortant sa tête des bulles, Kenshin assistait avec léger amusement au combat de ce matin. Ces deux-là étaient incalmables une fois qu'ils avaient commencé.

_C'est impressionnant l'énergie qu'ils peuvent avoir à se battre, _pensa le samouraï.

Suivant la trace de fumée des yeux, il concentra son attention sur Kaoru. Pour une femme, elle avait un corps élancé, dû à la pratique du kendo. Tous les matins il la regardait s'entraîner, suivant le déplacement agile de ses bras, le mouvement gracieux de ses hanches… sa peau trempée de sueur, son souffle court et---

-ORORO !? Sessha ne devrait pas penser à ça ! 

Il attrapa vite fait le premier kimono qui lui tombait sous la main pour le laver. Il était bleu marine. Il dégageait comme un parfum de femme incroyablement sensuel et---

_Ah ! C'est celui de Kaoru !_

Il entreprit de le rincer avec précaution et le plongea joyeusement dans le bac.

* * *

Marchant à vive allure dans les rues de Tokyo, Sanosuke était pensif. Voilà une chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

Mais cette fois-ci il se faisait du souci pour son ami : depuis qu'il était sorti de chez le docteur Gensai il y a une semaine il n'avait pas dit mot, et surtout pas à propos de l'incident. Par contre il ne mangeait plus beaucoup -quoique ça puisse paraître normal à côté de lui et Yahiko-, il passait la plupart de son temps sur les corvées ménagères et son sourire était de plus en plus forcé. 

Il pouvait tromper n'importe qui avec ce sourire, mais pas Sanosuke Sagara. 

C'était une arme aussi redoutable que les yeux inexpressifs du Battosaï et cela il en était parfaitement conscient. Ses lèvres pouvaient toujours mentir ses yeux ne le trompait pas ce n'était pas le regard d'un homme en paix mais un regard anxieux et maladif. 

C'est pour ça qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter. Si lui n'agissait pas dieu seul sait ce que le vagabond pouvait cacher.

_Je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé. Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire quelque chose ?_

Par ailleurs le fait que Kenshin essaie de lui cacher ce qu'il pense lui déplaisait affreusement.

_Pourquoi il me fait pas confiance ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé… _

Pire, il semblait vouloir s'éloigner de Jou-chan, ce qui la rendait d'encore plus mauvaise humeur.

Elle est déjà assez chiante, on avait pas besoin de ça ! 

C'était un vrai casse-tête, et penser à ça avait le don de le mettre en rogne… (comme beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs). La visite incongrue de Saito il y a quelques jours n'avait rien fait pour arranger son humeur.

_Ce mec porte la poisse…pfff…_

Il avait décidé d'aller voir Tsunan pour se changer les idées, et aussi pour lui demander conseil, mine de rien.

Il frappa trois coups joviaux sur la porte.

Le visage de l'ancien Sekihotai apparut derrière l'embrasure.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Sano ? 

La voix de son ami le fit sourire il entra dans la maison en suivant son geste et pris place sur le tatami.

Enfin quelqu'un de vivant par ici ! Tsunan avait ses pinceaux en main et était à priori en train de s'essayer à une nouvelle estampe. 

-En fait, je…

-Chut, ne dis rien ! 

- ! ? 

-Ne bouge pas, reste comme ça…

Il prit un pinceau fin et fit quelques traits en l'air, mimant la silhouette de son ami, un oeil fermé pour mesurer les proportions.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que…

-Tu es parfait ! coupa l'artiste

-C'EST BIENTOT FINI OUI !! l'ancien Sekihotai commençait à perdre sérieusement son sang-froid.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours de mauvais poil ? 

-Parce que tu ne m'écoutes PAS ! 

-Je voulais juste te peindre, tu devrais être flatté.

-Je suis pas venu là pour ça… siffla Sanosuke entre ses dents, bouillonnant.

-Bon, bon d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? répondit rapidement Tsunan qui vit que son hôte était à deux doigts de craquer.

-Je suis venu te demander conseil. 

Le peintre ouvrit de grands yeux.

-C'est à propos de mon ami.

-Dare da, le petit roux ? 

-Oui, (ne l'appelle pas comme ça!) il m'inquiète en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que… qu'il est différent.

-Pour moi il a toujours été bizarre, alors... 

-C'est mon meilleur ami, si quelqu'un doit l'aider c'est bien moi. 

Ne, Katsu ? 

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es son meilleur ami ? Il te l'a déjà dis ?

Ce mec est sans attaches, si ça se trouve il s'en fiche de toi… répondit l'artiste, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. 

_C'est vrai, je n'y avais jamais pensé, _réfléchit Sano,_ il est toujours égal avec tout le monde._

Cette idée le vexa.

-A mon avis tu devrais le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, à te mêler à ses problèmes tu ne t'attireras que des ennuis.

-Mh…

Il a raison, Kenshin ne m'a même pas dit au revoir en partant pour Kyoto…il veut toujours tout faire lui-même.

Il a sûrement pas besoin de moi après tout… 

-O-Oi, nanda ? 

Sanosuke n'en crut pas ses yeux : il était parti dans ses pensées deux secondes et voilà que ce vicieux de Katsu, sifflotant tranquillement, en profitait pour le peindre ! 

-Quel borné celui-là ! ragea t'il

-Bouge pas !! 

* * *

AU DOJO :

Le soleil commençait à se voiler et on pouvait sentir la fraîcheur du début de soirée dissiper peu à peu la chaleur de l'après-midi. Kaoru avait abandonné la poursuite de son disciple afin de préparer le repas Kenshin n'ayant pas encore fini la lessive elle avait pris l'initiative de le faire à sa place.

-Est-ce que Sano viendra manger au dojo ? demanda Yahiko qui sortait de sa cachette.

-Sûrement, puisque Megumi a dit qu'elle se joindrait à nous ce soir.

-Arrr ! Tu peux pas attendre qu'elle arrive avant de commencer le repas ? Comme ça elle le fera à ta place et on évitera au minimum une diarrhée !

-…

- ?

-Yahiko, viens voir par ici…

Kenshin s'arrêta de frotter le kimono qu'il tenait quand il sentit une présence autour de lui. Tous ses sens de combat immédiatement en action, il se retourna. Mais ne vit personne. 

Il n'entendait rien non plus. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette étrange sensation ?

Erreur, c'était ailleurs. 

Il constata avec horreur que cela ne venait pas de l'extérieur. C'était comme un souffle qui lui traversait le corps… en paralysant chaque nerf, chaque muscle… Quelque chose d'affreusement familier…

//Rurouni…//

Retournant à sa tâche, il frotta nerveusement le tissu.

//Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer//

Il frotta plus fort. Il y avait une trace de cerise sur la manche, et elle refusait à tout prix de partir.

//Ouvre les yeux//

Il concentrait la totalité de son esprit sur ses gestes.

//Je suis aussi innocent que toi.//

Son regard se troublait peu à peu mais le rythme de ses mains s'accélérait, brûlant ses paumes du contact rugueux.

//OMAE WA ORE NO MONO DA…//

Il entendait le démon du plus profond de son être la voix du shura semblait résonner dans chaque pore de sa peau. 

Une terreur indicible grandissait en lui et dans sa gorge se formait une boule douloureuse, empêchant le passage de l'air devenu si précieux. 

//Arrête de fuir//

Ses bras tremblaient. 

//Ta famille, ta fragile petite famille d'adoption…//

//… ? //

//Est-ce qu'elle sait qui tu es vraiment ?//

Chaque respiration était douleur, chaque geste était frayeur car l'unique chose qu'il n'avait jamais crainte depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux au monde se frayait un chemin à travers son âme.

La voix de la folie et de la violence prononçait son sortilège sadique.

//Je vais te ramener à la réalité en buvant le sang de celle qui te fait rêver//

Il serra les dents. La douleur dans sa tête revenait.

//Tu es devenu complètement fou !!//

//Allons tu me connais bien mieux que ça rurouni...//

//…

Comment est-ce que tu as pu changer autant ?//

//Arrête de jouer les mères saintes. C'est toi qui nous as tous trahis dans l'histoire.//

D'un geste violent il frappa son poing sur le sol.

//C'était un accident !!

Reviens sur Terre, le temps ne s'est pas arrêté à Ootsu !//

//**CONNERIES**//

//Fait l'effort de—

//**TA GUEULE !!** Je ne supporte pas d'entendre les hypocrites comme toi !

Tu t'es servi de moi, tu as détruit mon seul bonheur puis tu m'as renié !!//

Tout tourbillonnait.

//Ne me fait pas culpabiliser, tu n'es motivé que par ta soif de tuer !//

//Tu m'as enfermé pour te cacher la vérité !!

Tu n'es qu'un désespéré qui existe dans l'illusion d'une paix que tu n'atteindras jamais parce que je suis là, et que quoi que tu fasses je fais PARTIE de toi !!

Tu es bien pire qu'un assassin, toi le vagabond tu fuis tes problèmes depuis le début !//

Entouré par l'odeur du sang. Il était entouré par l'odeur métallique du sang. Son regard était brouillé et son esprit complètement confus. Il n'entendait plus que ses battements de cœur et la pression qui lui martelait les tempes.

//Jamais… je ne laisserais jamais les choses redevenir comme avant !

Je me débarrasserais de toi !!//

//Pour ça il faudra me tuer//

//Dans ce cas tu seras mon dernier meurtre !//

//Si tu me tue tu meurs//

//Non, si je te tues je suis libre. Mort mais libre !//

Sa respiration était presque impossible, son cou étant devenu un énorme étau qui se resserrait inexorablement. 

Le monde autour n'existait plus, son seul repère restant ces voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

//Tu es pathétique ! Tu ne seras jamais libre, même en enfer rurouni !//

Soudain il arrêta de frotter, alerté par la couleur rouge de l'eau... 

Revenant lentement à la réalité il retira ses mains et contempla ses paumes déchiquetées. Des lambeaux de peau flottaient sur l'eau sanglante. 

Pris d'une peur panique il avait frotté maladivement sans se rendre compte qu'il brûlait ses propres mains.

Il abaissa ses manches et poussa un long soupir. 

Le kimono de Kaoru était déchiré et taché de sang. Il était fichu, et il allait falloir cacher ça au plus vite. Il faudra aussi trouver une excuse pour l'état de ses mains.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il voulait fuir au plus loin du monde. La peur et la honte imprégnaient son visage à un tel point que n'importe quelle personne qui serait passée par là aurait pu le voir. 

Il attendit quelques minutes, puis se releva.

_Pourvu qu'ils ne posent pas trop de questions, je ne me sens pas d'humeur pour leur répondre..._

********************  
  
  
  
  
A SUIVRE…  
  
  
Alors? 

Ca vous a plu? ...je suis pardonnée? S'il-vous plaît rassurez -moi... T_T

Pour le prochain chapitre je risque d'avoir du mal avec la rentrée, donc ça prendra du temps (mais ça arrivera quand même n'ayez pas peur). Maintenant: 

U

N

E

P  
E

T

I

T

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

V

P

  
(Je sais c'est à désespérer... -_-' mais comprenez-moi, sans personnes qui vous lisent ça sert pas à grand chose d'écrire!! ^.^°)

Irielle: rooh alors comme ça tu calcules au jour près? bah ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu me suis au moins! -.^  
  
Je tiens à remercier aussi ceux qui ont reviewé (ça se dit ça?) jusqu'ici parce que ça m'aide beaucoup et que je l'avais pas encore fait (encore une erreur décidément): azerty, bv, 123, Ayumi (hé hé à peine cautionnée), Kuroki Kaze (l'Arménien le plus sympa de France lol), Eolen (champiforce!), Petite Etoile, Yume Kuroi Toshise, Okita, Etpah (le futur meilleur écrivain), Amrisse, Zouzou, £wan421 et Sylerna (tu peux être content(e?) j'ai mis ton perso préféré dans la fic -.^)  
  
  
****Petit lexique de jap****

ahu= idiot

warugaki= sale gosse

jou-chan= surnom que donne Sanosuke à Kaoru

dare da?= qui ça?

ne?= n'est-ce pas?

Oi!= hé!

Omae wa ore no mono da= tu m'appartiens

shura= démon assoiffé de sang


	6. Tension

Hein? Quoi? Il y a une suite? 

Vous aviez tous cru que j'avais abandonné, c'est ça? 

Vous croyez que vous pouvez vous débarrasser aussi facilement de moi? *éclate d'un rire guttural*

Hé hé... oui, j'ai mis du temps (j'avoue). Juste quelques mois.*esquive les coups de hache des lecteurs* J'ai beaucoup trop de boulot et ça me pose des problèmes pour continuer.

Mais bon il y a aura toujours une suite ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonne lecture! ^.-

Disclaimer: non je ne possède pas Rurouni Kenshin. Si c'était le cas il aurait eu trois fois plus d'enfants et il ne serait pas mort d'une affreuse maladie.

**Eternal Scars **  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : Tension  
  
  


La jeune doctoresse quitta le cabinet du docteur Gensai tôt dans la soirée, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle portait sur elle du parfum épicé, une touche de rouge à lèvre et cela suffisait à lui donner un air profondément féminin. 

Le long de son chemin elle s'attirait le regard à la fois respectueux et curieux des passants, car il était rare à cette époque qu'une femme puisse exercer dans la médecine. De plus, depuis son arrivée dans cette ville, elle avait su se démarquer par sa patience et sa générosité envers ses patients ce qui faisait d'elle une sorte de célébrité locale.

Ainsi, son sac de médecine en main (car elle le gardait avec elle en toutes circonstances), Takani Megumi se dirigeait vers le dojo Kamiya où elle avait été invitée à dîner, avec la ferme intention de semer la pagaille…

* * *

Dans la rue on pouvait apercevoir de loin les lumières du dojo qui étaient pratiquement toutes allumées, et sentir d'encore plus loin l'odeur fétide du repas. Dans le salon Sanosuke se tournait les pouces tandis que Yahiko observait les alentours avec impatience.

-Ah, Megumi arrive ! cria t'il, tout excité, le bras tendu en direction la jeune femme qu'il venait d'apercevoir à l'entrée du dojo. Il se précipita à sa rencontre, sautillant comme un enfant.

-C'est pas trop tôt le repas vient juste d'être prêt. rétorqua son maître adjoint, encore enfermée dans la cuisine de laquelle sortaient de grosses effluves de fumée noire.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'a invitée celle-là, _soupira t'elle.

-Yatta, tout le monde à table !

* * *

Le vagabond prit place sur le tatami peu après que les autres furent assis, en repliant discrètement ses mains à l'intérieur de ses manches. Le contact seul du tissu rugueux contre ses paumes suffisait à le faire grimacer mais il prenait soin à ce que personne ne le remarque. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de les soigner, trop préoccupé plus tôt par ses propres pensées. Il était assis dans le coin le plus à l'ombre, et le plus éloigné de tous les autres, sa tête précautionneusement baissée: ainsi placé il serait à l'abri des regards indiscrets…

...avec un peu d'espoir, bien sûr.

-Ohoho ! Mais qui vois-je ? Ken-san!

_Il ne manquait plus qu'elle… _

Megumi qui avait remarqué sa mise à l'écart se projeta sur lui de toutes ses forces et laça ses bras autour de son cou d'une étreinte ferme, ne laissant ainsi à sa nouvelle proie aucune chance de s'échapper. 

-Je vais me mettre à côté de toi puisque tu es dans le coin ! Ce serait dommage laisser un si bel homme tout seul… murmura t'elle coquinement (je vous épargne le détail des oreilles de renard).

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, incontestablement ennuyé de sa compagnie, mais ne bougea pas. Il priait silencieusement pour que ce repas se termine au plus vite.

Ainsi attrapé, elle le secouait avec amusement dans tous les sens possibles. Puisqu'il était capturé elle n'allait sûrement pas le laisser fuir si vite, surtout lorsqu'elle sentait sur elle le regard pesant d'une certaine tanuki, qui rougissait de jalousie et de rage non contenue. De toute évidence donc la petite scène n'avait pas échappé aux yeux du maître adjoint qui posa nerveusement son plat sur la table.

-Grrr...Megumi... quand est-ce que tu vas le laisser tranquille?

La jeune doctoresse lui renvoya un sourire malicieux dont elle avait la spécialité et se rassit correctement, mimant qu'elle était calme.

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… _ragea Kaoru.

Sur ce le repas commença dans une ambiance vicieusement tendue (comme il était coutume au dojo Kamiya) et Kaoru servit tout le monde. Enfin plutôt elle servit aimablement Kenshin, balança quelques louches de soupes dans les bols de Sano et Yahiko, et laissa la jeune doctoresse se servir elle-même.

- Itadakimasuuu ! 

-Quoi, c'est tout ce que j'ai? râla Sano. 

Comment veux-tu que je ravitaille mes muscles?

-Toi? Des muscles? HA HA HA HA HA!!!

Yahiko se roula en boule, explosé de rire.

-A votre place je ne me réjouirai pas si vite... compléta sagement Megumi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

(Kaoru avait une mauvaise impression.)

-Vous verrez bien, mangez....

L'ancien Sekihotai lâcha la carcasse du petit effronté à qui il venait de donner une correction personnelle, et attrapa ses baguettes.

-Beuaah… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le jeune garçon en tirant la langue, soulevant de son bol une substance gluante.

Juste à côté de lui un autre cri retentit :

-AAAAAH ! Keskecé???? 

-C'est du soja… fit Kaoru d'un ton sec.

-Ca ? Du soja ?? C'est pas possible?! répondit Sanosuke, tendant le bras afin d'éloigner au maximum la chose immonde de sa bouche.

- Il est évident qu'on n'en serait pas là si c'était moi qui avais cuisiné, n'est-ce pas Ken-san ? fit Megumi qui en profita encore pour se serrer contre lui.

-Kenshin, dis-lui que tu aimes ma cuisine. menaça la kendoka. 

Le vagabond gardait la tête baissée.

-Il me parait évident que non, il n'en a pas mangé un bout.

-Kenshin, DIS-LUI que tu AIMES ma cuisine, insista Kaoru.

-…

-Ken-san ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Megumi approcha son visage du sien.

-... hein?

Il relava la tête, ahuri.

-Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'on a dit?

Il tritura nerveusement ses mains à l'intérieur de son kimono.

-Ano…

-Bah, mange pendant que c'est chaud ! lui répondit Kaoru en éclairant son visage d'un sourire chaleureux.

-Mais... je… je n'ai pas trop faim, en fait. 

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise ici, percevant sur lui les regards examinateurs de ses amis. 

-Même si tu n'as pas faim il vaut mieux manger, tu le sais. répondit la jeune doctoresse.

Les autres garçons lui lançaient un regard insistant.

-… hai.

Il soupira, et se résigna à sortir ses mains de ses manches d'un geste lent. 

Des nervures écarlates qui traçaient ses articulations aux lambeaux de chair diaphanes et décharnés sur ses paumes, pas un seul détail n'échappa aux yeux de ses amis quand il agrippa son bol. Yahiko retint son souffle, luttant pour ne pas se cacher les yeux et montrer son effrayement. Quand aux autres leur appétit fut coupé aussitôt.

Il se passa quelques lourdes secondes d'étonnement avant que Kaoru ne prenne la parole :

-T-Tes mains… que s'est-il passé ?

-Betsu ni… répondit-il, baissant honteusement le visage.

Sanosuke lui lança un regard sceptique.

-Je… je me suis coupé en sectionnant les bûches.

Une sensation étouffante commençait à le gagner.

-Tu veux que je regarde? demanda gentiment Megumi.

- Domo arigato Megumi-dono, mais ça ira. 

Il inspira profondément.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu aurais dû me le dire, je peux te soigner. continua-elle.

-Ca ira.

-Vraiment ?

- Haa.

Têtue et inquiète pour la santé de son ami, Megumi décida de le soigner quand même. Elle rebroussa une mèche de ses cheveux noirs, et s'avança pour prendre son poignet…

**************************** 

A SUIVRE

HAHAHAHA j'adore les cliffhangers!!

Ce chapitre est court parce que j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Le prochain aura donc beaucoup plus d'action et il arrivera vite car je l'ai rédigé aux deux tiers (si je le finis avant la fin des vacances de noël, sinon c'est repartit pour une session de boulot o).

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent (malgré les retards ^^°), vos reviews m'aident beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires sur ce que vous avez apprécié ou non (si quelque chose vous a frustré), des idées, des remarques sur l'écriture ou l'orthographe (auquel cas je me suicide) ou bien des personnages que vous aimeriez voir (ou voir plus).

****Petit lexique de jap****

Tanuki : surnom de Kaoru

Itadakimasu: se dit au Japon avant de commencer un repas

Betsu ni : rien

Domo arigato : merci beaucoup

Hai: oui

Haa: ouai (enfin plus cool que oui)


	7. A cruel smile

**Notes : voici la version corrigée de ce chapitre, la précédente ne me satisfaisait pas trop.**

Comme promis la suite est arrivée assez vite, étant donné que le chapitre précédent servait uniquement à introduire celui-ci. :p

Disclaimers: Je possède Rurouni Kenshin.

(...)

(...)

(... comment ça je ne suis pas crédible?)

**Eternal Scars **

CHAP 7 : A Cruel Smile 

Têtue et inquiète pour la santé de son ami, Megumi décida de le soigner quand même et s'avança pour prendre son poignet…

Mais au moment où elle le saisissa, l'assassin releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux d'ambre brûlants percèrent cruellement la pénombre :

-FOUS MOI LA PAIX !! hurla-t-il d'une voix acérée tranchant l'air. 

De son poing serré il assena un violemment un coup. L'instant d'après la doctoresse gisait sur le tatami, plusieurs mètres en arrière, ses cheveux noirs éparpillés autour de son visage. Réagissant par instinct, Sanosuké bondit. Il lui agrippa les bras, les plaquant vigoureusement contre le mur.

- YAMERO !! 

Il se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que son souffle rauque effleure sa peau, faisant de son corps une barrière qui le défiait de la toucher une nouvelle fois.

-Kss...

L'assassin gardait son visage tourné vers sa victime, une grimace moqueuse sur les lèvres. Il ne semblait pas remarquer Sanosuke. Et pourtant, sous la pression de celui-ci les murs tremblaient, et la poussière remuée tournoyait dans les airs. 

Kaoru, quand à elle, se précipita vers la femme qui était à terre:  

-Tout va bien Mégumi ? 

-H…Hai, je crois.

Elle l'aida à se relever, passant ses mains autour de ses épaules. 

La jeune doctoresse glissa alors sa paume sur sa joue, où commençait à se former un hématome, et retint un peu de son souffle au contact douloureux.

-Ittai… murmura t'elle

Yahiko se tenait à ses côtés. Il aurait voulu partir chercher des bandages, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard des deux opposants, qui, n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre. Sanosuke dévisageait férocement l'ancien patriote, ses sourcils bruns froncés :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ??

-…

- Tu es devenu taré ou quoi ?! poursuivit-il laissant grimper sa colère.

Devant ces accusations l'assassin resta de marbre, rendant sa présence encore plus menaçante. Seul son regard impassiblement cruel suffisait à imposer son autorité. 

Étrangement d'ailleurs, il ne résistait même pas à l'immobilisation de Sanosuke. En réalité celle-ci était si futile au regard de sa force qu'il pouvait s'en défaire à tout moment...

Sanosuke emporté par sa propre colère était inconscient de sa position de faiblesse, mais Yahiko qui avait observé méticuleusement toute la scène l'avait rapidement compris. Le jeune garçon restait accroupis aux côtés de Megumi, impuissant mais lucide. 

Cependant ce que l'assassin ne savait pas, c'était qu'au même moment, une paire d'yeux opales se levait anxieusement sur lui…

-Kenshin, doushite? souffla Kaoru. 

Confuse, la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais essayait de discerner ses émotions, de capter ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de son regard qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête… car il lui était totalement impossible de croire qu'il ait pu frapper Megumi. 

Inconcevable pour elle, même pas dans le pire de ses cauchemars.

-Répond-moi ! cria Sanosuke, qui secoua son ami. 

Et le secoua encore.

Et encore. 

-Je… 

Kenshin battit des paupières. D'abord légèrement, de façon presque absente, puis il écarquilla les yeux. Les secousses de son camarade cessèrent.

-Nani ? fit-il, remarquant le léger changement.

Kenshin contempla lentement la scène qui se tenait sous ses yeux, l'air hagard. 

A mesure qu'il continuait son exploration, son souffle se serrait, et les battements de son cœur semblaient s'affaiblir jusqu'à un rythme infiniment long....

Quelque chose.........................ne tournait pas rond.............

Finalement, son regard se posa sur le visage de l'ancien Sekihotai, qui gardait encore main ferme sur ses poignets.

-Je… continua-t'il, à peine audible.

Sanosuke relâcha un peu de sa pression en voyant le visage de son ami changer entièrement d'expression. Le vagabond tomba au sol, genoux pliés.

-G-gomen megumi-dono, sessha ne voulais pas… 

Sa voix était à peine audible alors qu'il tentait misérablement de s'excuser. Il semblait encore plus confus que sa victime.

-Ce n'est rien… ça va…. se hâta t'elle de répondre. Elle n'osait plus le regarder en face.

-C-Comment ça ce n'est rien?! Non mais tu --tu te rends compte !! 

Tu aurais pu la blesser sérieusement!! s'insurgea Sanosuke, faisant des grands gestes de bras.

-Demo… sessha wa…

-Abruti !! 

Il appuya ses mots avec un large coup de poing dans le mur, qui effleura à peine la figure du vagabond.

-Hé calme-toi ! cria Yahiko. 

Les deux femmes restaient silencieuses tandis que Sanosuke s'emportait. Celui-ci pointa un doigt accusateur sur le samouraï. Sa face bouillonnait de rage.

-Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?! Plus jamais ! Ne l'approche plus jamais !

Kenshin se releva lentement, tête baissée. Personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, tout comme personne n'avait pu imaginer ce qui s'était passé avant.

Ses lèvres froncées en un trait tremblaient imperceptiblement. 

Il traversa la salle, sous le regard pétrifié de ses amis... et disparu derrière le shoji.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber mais il était toujours assis dehors. Les dernières lueurs ocres du ciel étaient petit à petit remplacées par de larges bandes bleues et sombres et une légère brise fraîche traversait ses vêtements.

Il réfléchissait.

Il y a peu il avait accompagné Kaoru qui reconduisait Megumi chez elle. 

Sur le chemin, elles avaient parlé de l'évènement du repas. Pour une fois ces deux-là s'entendaient. Comme la jeune doctoresse avait l'air fatiguée c'est Kaoru qui avait tenu la majorité du dialogue. Selon elle Sanosuke avait réagit trop violemment pour la situation, sûrement parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour Megumi en avait-elle déduit. Elle disait que c'était simplement un coup de stress, que la fatigue des combats tapait sur les nerfs de Kenshin. Elle le défendait encore malgré ce qui s'était passé.

Il frotta ses mains entre elles.

Lui n'avait rien dit du tout, après tout il était trop jeune pour juger de ça et personne ne l'aurait écouté. Mais pourquoi alors avait-il cette effroyable impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Kaoru était naïve.

Ou alors, qu'elle se voilait la face…

Sanosuke était partit peu après les filles, très énervé. Sûrement pour aller boire. Puis tous étaient allés se coucher de leur côté. 

Tous, sauf un. 

Celui qu'il était venu à admirer comme un héros et comme un père n'était pas là. Le même homme qui aujourd'hui lui causait une profonde inquiétude.

Il contempla ses mains, frêles et blanches.

Kenshin avait agit bizarrement ces derniers temps. D'abord son réveil en sang, puis ses mains, puis son geste contre Megumi… comment est-ce que Kaoru pouvait penser que cela n'était dû qu'à la fatigue ?

Non, définitivement non pour lui. Quelque chose clochait avec le samouraï et cela n'allait sûrement pas s'arrêter là.

Il soupira. 

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher avec lui ?

Quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer, mais quoi? 

Il avait le sentiment qu'il fallait qu'il trouve, et qu'il trouve vite…

*******************

A SUIVRE...

Maintenant on commence à rentrer un peu plus dans l'histoire et d'ici deux ou trois chapitres je vais pouvoir m'en donner à coeur joie... hé hé...

Raziel : un retard comme le précédent n'arrivera plus (c'était un cas exceptionnel), désormais je ferais des updates plus souvent. ;) 

Mais pour ça il faudra que vous me laissiez une ch'tite review, ok ? ^.^+

_Note : un grand merci à Etpah pour ses conseils précieux._

****Petit lexique de jap****

Yamero!: arrête!

Ittai: ça fait mal

Doushite?: pourquoi?

Gomen: pardon

Demo: mais…


	8. Following the night

Ouf, j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de poster ce chapitre! (si, les profs ont formé une secte pour m'en empêcher, j'en suis sûre _) 

Disclaimers: il pleut des bacs blancs

**Eternal Scars **  
  
  
  


Chap 8 : Following the night

Sous le ciel noir, l'homme avançait d'un pas pressé.

La nuit avait recouvert la ville de son manteau obscur, et le silence avait progressivement enseveli les lieux. 

De la lune pâle et discrète jusqu'au vent qui ne murmurait plus, il semblait être la seule âme qui vive.

Ainsi l'homme traversait à vive allure le pont, ne se doutant pas que tapit dans l'obscurité, un autre l'observait...

* * *

Il le regarda bifurquer dans la rue de droite, puis celle de gauche. Tous ses sens en alerte, il ne le lâchait pas un instant des yeux. 

Vu la vitesse à laquelle il avançait ce serait le perdre à coup sûr.

Il se glissait d'ombre en ombre, profitant de la largeur des rues et de la pénombre provoquée par la bassesse des toits pour passer inaperçu. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur : ce sera ce soir, ou ça ne sera pas. Il avait sentiment que le temps jouerait contre lui.

Voilà déjà un quart d'heure qu'il le suivait, et jusqu'à présent celui-ci ne s'était aperçu de rien. Mais où allait-il donc?

L'homme s'engagea dans une ruelle étroite.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis s'y engagea à son tour, prenant soin de laisser quelques courts instants entre lui et sa cible. Il ne faudrait en aucun cas qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

Mais la ruelle était longue et l'homme progressait vite. 

Le suiveur accéléra. 

Il savait qu'il prenait alors le risque de trop l'approcher, mais cela valait mieux que celui de le perdre. 

Les ombres se raccourcissaient au fur et à mesure du chemin, signe qu'il débouchait bientôt sur une allée plus éclairée. D'un côté il était rassuré à l'idée que cette étroite ruelle se termine, mais d'un autre un chemin plus éclairé n'était pas exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu.

En apercevant la sortie il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

L'homme se retourna brusquement.

_Non!!_

Il colla aussitôt son dos contre le mur, priant le ciel qu'il ne l'ait pas vu.

L'homme scanna la ruelle sombre d'un regard perçant, ses sourcils froncés.

_Il m'a repéré c'est sûr!_

Une goutte de sueur se forma sur son front; à cet instant il ne respirait plus.

L'homme pris pas dans sa direction.

La goutte glissa sur son visage, coulant le long de son cou jusque dans son gi. Elle traversa sa poitrine, titillant les moindres recoins de sa peau. Il trembla légèrement.

Encore quelques secondes, et...

L'homme s'arrêta brusquement, puis renifla.

_Hein...?_

Il cligna des yeux : l'homme venait de lui tourner le dos.

_Il ne m'a pas vu?_

Il sorti lentement de sa cachette, dans la rue déserte. 

_...déserte?_

_ Mais…_

L'homme qui était là il y a un instant avait disparu de son champ de vision.

_Mais où est-il?_

Il chercha frénétiquement du regard.

_Où est-ce qu'il a pu passer?! Il a pas pu disparaître!_

Il sorti de la ruelle en courant, ne souciant même pas d'être à découvert ou non. Mais l'allée vaste et éclairée était elle aussi déserte.

_Kuso!_

Il continua furieusement son chemin, dans l'espoir de trouver un indice quelconque sur sa direction.

Arrivé au bout de celle-ci, l'avenue débouchait sur deux autres rues : une sur sa gauche et une plus large à sa droite. 

Impossible de savoir celle dans laquelle l'homme était allé...

_C'est pas possible!!_ ragea t'il.

Cette fois, il l'avait définitivement perdu…

* * *

Il retournait au dojo Kamiya, marmonnant des râles et frappant de ses pieds les cailloux qui se trouvaient sur sa voie. Il y était presque, comment avait-il pu le perdre de vue? 

Il serra son poing rageusement.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter que ça ne marcherait pas... quel imbécile!_

Dans sa hâte il avait coupé entre les deux chemins, passant par la nature, plus que vexé que sa poursuite ai échoué.

Il avançait hâtivement, réprimant au passage quelques bâillements. Après tout il devrait être au chaud en train de dormir, pas en train de faire la chasse à l'aveuglette. Maintenant la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était de rentrer et rattraper son sommeil.

La terre et l'herbe humide tâchaient ses sandales. Dans la nuit profonde il ne pouvait distinguer où il allait.

_Voilà que je vais me perdre moi aussi !_ soupira t'il ironiquement.

Mais à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait son sourire s'effaça. Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, ni ne se souvenait d'avoir entendu parler d'une forêt à cet endroit là…

_Shimatta…_

L'air de la nuit était aussi glacial que le silence et lui gelait la peau. Il s'arrêta pour se frotter les épaules, frissonnant.

_Je vais geler ici… il faut que je me dépêche._

Mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Les hauts arbres masquaient la lune, rendant impossible la moindre trace de lumière. Il trébucha sur une souche et se rattrapa de justesse avant de toucher le sol. Ses habits se tachèrent de terre. Il commençait à avoir un peu peur, et accéléra son rythme. Il voulait sortir au plus vite de cette forêt sombre.

Finalement, sa course déboucha au devant la falaise.

Sur un escarpement, baigné par la lune. 

C'est là qu'il le trouva… 

* * *

Il avait le dos tourné au vent, au grès duquel d'interminables cheveux pourpres volaient majestueusement. Ils retombaient par vagues sur ses épaules, entourant son visage d'une cascade de sang en perpétuel mouvement. Son visage affilé était braqué vers le ciel. 

De là où il était, il ne pouvait apercevoir ses yeux.

Sa silhouette laissait deviner les reliefs d'un corps élancé, chacun de ses muscles semblant élagué pour l'armature d'un samouraï puissant et agile. Même la lune, qui se reflétait sur sa peau pâle, créait une aura de lumière et de flammes autour de lui et le long de ses cheveux. 

Debout seul sur la falaise, il paraissait gouverner l'immensité du ciel. 

Le jeune garçon en eu le souffle coupé... une telle présence, une telle puissance se dégageait de lui...

Il resta captivé un moment par cette vision, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'un détail clochait...

...son sabre n'était plus dans son fourreau, mais tenu fermement par sa main gauche.

******************

A SUIVRE.....

A votre avis qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer par la suite?

J'ai déjà rédigé le scénario pour les dix prochains chapitres, et vu qu'à chaque fois je suis obligée de les couper en deux ça en fait au moins vingt :P

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ça m'encourage beaucoup (je sais je le dis tout le temps, mais c'est vrai non?). Vous le savez, plus il y en a, plus j'update vite ^.^+

Melisandre: ça fait plaisir de lire une review comme la tienne, c'est vraiment motivant! *tient fébrilement son mouchoir, les larmes aux yeux*

Pour Kaoru, par la suite son caractère sera renforcé. C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui fait du kendo elle ne se bat pas beaucoup (j'adore le kendo, je ne manque pas une seule séance quand je peux ^^), mais j'appuyais plutôt son côté féminin et sensible, car son côté combattant me parait encore immature.

Pour le japonais... j'ai quelques notions, mais là tu me flattes ^^ 

****Petit lexique de jap****

Shimatta : zut


	9. Too many of them

**HA HA, voilà la version modifiée du chapitre! Oui, je ne supportais pas la précédente, donc je l'ai changée. Celle-ci est un peu plus explicative, plus représentative de ce que je voulais exprimer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je travaille sur le prochain chapitre maintenant ^^°**

Ce chapitre a été beaucoup plus difficile à écrire que je ne l'aurais pensé. *s'essuie le front* 

Disclaimers: je (ne) possède (pas) rurouni kenshin. 

Eternal Scars

Chap 9 : Too many of them

Il resta captivé un moment par cette vision, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'un détail clochait...

...son sabre n'était plus dans son fourreau, mais tenu fermement par sa main gauche.

Le samouraï tendit sa lame vers le ciel jusqu'à ce que son extrémité désigne la lune. Il fit ensuite un court pas en avant, penchant légèrement son corps, puis le rabattu d'un geste ample à ses côtés. Le katana décrivit un arc de cercle avant de revenir dans sa position initiale.

_Il doit pratiquer ses katas_, compris le jeune garçon dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissance, _c'est pour ça qu'il vient dans ce coin perdu!_

Il se dissimula discrètement dans les hauteurs de l'arbre le plus proche, s'assurant d'être hors de vue. La branche choisie n'était pas sûre, mais semblait tout de même assez solide pour supporter son maigre poids. Mis à part quelques feuilles au devant de ses yeux, il avait parfaite vue sur le samourai, qui exécutait avec strict et exactitude les exercices traditionnels.

_Je me demande pourquoi il pratique encore le sabre aussi rigoureusement..._ réfléchit-il en ajustant sa position. _Après tout la guerre est finie depuis longtemps. C'était bien lui qui voulait que le kenjutsu disparaisse dans la nouvelle ère? _

Décidément c'était assez paradoxal pour le jeune observateur, plutôt étonné de sa découverte. Il y avait sûrement une explication logique à cela, mais laquelle?

_ Il doit y avoir autre chose..._

Le guerrier recommença son mouvement, plus rapidement cette fois. Le katana décrivit avec fluidité la même trajectoire que celle qui avait précédé. 

Il resta parfaitement immobile, observant avec excitation. 

A chaque nouveau déplacement il augmentait un peu plus sa vitesse. Les mouvements de son sabre devenaient alors si difficiles à percevoir que même un oeil entraîné comme le sien peinait à les suivre. L'impact violent de l'air au contact de la lame provoquait un sifflement, et la force de ses gestes levait le vent sur la falaise.

_Kore wa…_

Le jeune garçon se blottit un peu plus, frissonnant sous l'air de la nuit.

_... uso! _

Jamais il n'aurait espéré voir un tel spectacle. Il se sentait à la fois privilégié et honteux de pouvoir assister à ce moment d'intimité, où l'homme demeurait habituellement seul avec la nature. 

La puissance du ki du samouraï embrasait l'atmosphère, entièrement libéré de son emprise. Il faisait tomber les feuilles, remuait les branches et causait à son observateur bien des difficultés pour rester en équilibre. Il s'accrocha fermement à la branche, craignant de tomber. Une telle force ainsi libérée, un telle énergie déployée en rafales ici sans aucune retenue témoignaient de sa redoutable puissance.

Vu la façon dont il se comportait, il était évident que l'homme ne se doutait pas de sa présence.

_C'est bizarre qu'il ne m'ait pas repéré. D'habitude, il peut sentir quelqu'un qui l'observe à des kilomètres, _constata t'il. Cette idée l'effrayait légèrement tant elle lui paraissait bizarre. A ce moment précis il réalisa la naïveté de son acte.

Il doit avoir l'esprit vraiment occupé pour ne pas m'avoir vu...

Mais outre le fait fait d'être passé inaperçu, quelque chose d'autre lui paraissait étrange: ses mouvements étaient inhabituels. Imperceptiblement, mais fondamentalement différents de ceux qu'ils utilisaient en combat. Alors que les mouvements du vagabond étaient ordinairement calculés et retenus, il bougeait ici avec une liberté et une aisance meurtrière.

_L'aisance d'un assassin…_

Intrigué, l'adolescent concentra plus vivement son regard sur le samouraï, ses précédents doutes effacés par un mélange de curiosité, de peur et d'admiration. Tandis que l'homme répétait sa chorégraphie il tourna brièvement son visage vers la lune. Instablement penché du haut de sa branche, le jeune garçon l'aperçu un court instant dans la lumière blafarde.

-Ses yeux… murmura t'il. Un courant d'air froid lui passa sur le visage et s'engouffra dans sa bouche entrouverte. 

_Eux aussi, ils sont différents... _réalisa t'il.

_Ils ont l'air sombres, et épuisés…_

Choqué, il constata que ceux-ci étaient complètement à l'opposé de l'homme qu'il connaissait, à se demander d'ailleurs si c'était vraiment le même qu'il avait en face de lui. Son regard était toujours brillant d'une chaleur réconfortante et de cette détermination à toute épreuve qui le caractérisaient, alors que les yeux qu'il entrevus, eux, étaient emplis d'une douleur amère. Aucune lueur ne brillait en eux, si ce n'est un profond désespoir.

_Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il ressent vraiment… quand les autres ne sont pas là pour le voir ? _

Il se sentait triste de sa découverte. Voilà qui expliquait certains de ses actes; l'homme semblait garder tellement de choses en lui qu'il devait forcément exploser, un jour ou l'autre. Mais pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas remarqué plus tôt, eux qui étaient ses amis? Et pourquoi ne leur avait-il rien dit? 

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas à propos de lui. Plus il l'observait, et plus son inquiétude grandissait.

Au fur et à mesure que le guerrier continuait, ses mouvements devenaient plus rudes. D'une danse élancée, cela semblait évoluer plutôt en rite. Ses gestes gagnaient en animosité, paraissant de plus en plus précipités. 

Le jeune garçon perçu immédiatement le léger changement de comportement, étant habitué à scruter la moindre de ses attaques depuis leur rencontre. 

Mais ce qui apparaissait comme un léger changement au lieu de s'effacer progressa considérablement, troublant la parfaite harmonie de ses mouvements. Il rabattait le sabre avec empressement, tranchait ensuite l'air farouchement comme si celui-ci était le corps d'un ennemi. Ses muscles semblaient tendus, son visage de plus en plus rigide. En regardant de plus près, il devait se mordre violemment la langue tant ses joues devenaient serrées. 

_On dirait plus un combat qu'un entraînement… _Quelque chose se passait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. 

Puis ses gestes se firent clairement violents, transformant le rituel en un combat acharné. Il frappait sans relâche, massacrant le vide qui se trouvait devant lui avec une férocité effrayante, possédé par une rage incontrôlable, et, à en juger par son regard, désespérée. De sa bouche s'écoulait un fin filet de sang.

_Mais contre quoi est-ce qu'il se bat ?_ Le jeune garçon commençait à avoir réellement peur, voyant que le samouraï semblait devenir fou. Du haut de sa branche, il serrait fermement ses mains contre ses cuisses. 

On aurait dit une bête enragée, ses yeux violets ambres perçant dans la pénombre et ses cheveux rouges enflammant l'air à chacun de ses gestes. On ne distinguait plus rien d'autre que le rideau sang qui enveloppait son corps jusqu'à sa taille. Ses mouvements ne relevaient bientôt plus que d'un enchaînement désordonné de convulsions. Comme une bête rongée par les vers et par la maladie, il continua ainsi désespérément pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter soudainement. 

Debout, et figé dans son mouvement, l'homme releva la tête. 

Le jeune garçon se raidit ; le regard du samouraï était fiévreux, perçant. Il y a quelques secondes il avait l'air possédé et maintenant il se tenait debout, stoïque et calme. La peur commençait à lui serrer l'estomac. 

Ses pupilles ne semblaient ni violettes, ni ambres. Elles étaient… indescriptibles. Les deux teintes se mélangeaient et se répugnaient, comme si ses yeux ne savait plus quelle était leur couleur. Son regard ne se posait nul part et exprimait une multitude d'émotions distinctes, toutes indéchiffrables.

L'homme ramena alors ses mains, pâles et tremblantes, à hauteur de son visage et les scruta nerveusement:

-POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA?! Il prit un court mais violent souffle. **POURQUOI !!!** hurla t'il de toute sa voix, brisant le silence et faisant sursauter l'adolescent. Sa voix était misérable et hirsute. Avec le vent elle sonnait lointaine aux oreilles du jeune garçon perché sur l'arbre, mais lui traversa pourtant les entrailles jusqu'au plus profond du corps. 

Semblant soudainement happé par le vide, l'homme s'écroula face contre terre. Le choc violent de son crâne contre le sol fit un craquement.

_Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ Le garçon était effrayé sans précédent, et les larmes lui piquait douloureusement les yeux. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas voir ce qu'il avait cherché en poursuivant cet homme: son père, son héros était en train de se détraquer sous ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qui avait provoqué ce soudain changement de comportement.

Son corps était pris de spasmes qui le secouaient des pieds à la tête, semblables aux précédents mais en beaucoup plus violents. Douloureusement, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à gémir, ses mains plaquées sur son visage. 

Pris de panique, le jeune garçon se demanda s'il fallait aller à son secours, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. L'homme avait l'air dans une douleur atroce, mais vu son état de confusion, qui sait si ce n'était pas lui-même qui se mettait en grand danger s'il venait à l'aider. Et puis, que pouvait-il faire? 

-…….Iya…........ Il recommença à parler, ses doigts cachant ses yeux.

-........anata wa……… continua t'il, mais d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë.

Presque instantanément ses poings frappèrent le sol:

-YURUSANAI !! 

Rauque et dure, cette fois-ci sa voix semblait interrompre la phrase précédente.

_Hein? __Ca… ça n'a aucun sens!_

Il bafouait puis hurlait des morceaux de phrases incompréhensibles, sans rapport les unes avec les autres. Sa voix était tantôt rauque tantôt aiguë. Elle semblait en colère, puis désespérée, puis appeurée. 

-……….Yame… tu vas encore le bl--DAMARE !!! continua l'affreux dialogue.

_Deux…. non, trois voix !_ compta t'il

Le samouraï se roulait au sol, son corps brisant les branches qui se trouvaient dessous.

-……. Shinta dess……

_Mais de qui il parle ?_ Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait, ni même des noms qu'il utilisait. Tout allait si vite.

Ses mains serraient fermement son crâne, de la même façon que le matin où ils l'avaient trouvé, ensanglanté, en train de cogner sa tête contre le mur de sa chambre.

_…Et à qui ?_

Le jeune garçon restait immobile, pétrifié sur sa branche. Lentement il recollait dans sa tête les évènements, les gestes avec les précédents. Il commença alors le seul raisonnement possible, et la compréhension fit progressivement chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

L'impensable se trouva être l'unique réponse logique. 

Que fallait-il croire? Ce que lui disaient ses propres yeux, ce qui lui implorait son coeur ou ce que lui criait son esprit?

Tout cela était beaucoup trop pour le jeune garçon: il avait la sensation qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir ça, tout comme celle que le futur ne serait plus jamais pareil désormais. Il ne pouvait penser à la suite, ni aux responsabilités qui pesaient maintenant sur ses épaules. 

Il contemplait la scène, choqué, désemparé et impuissant. Quelque chose s'était brisé.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Le vent s'engouffra sur la falaise et sur son corps.

Ou plutôt, il avait peur de comprendre. 

_Est-ce que c'est…_

Maintenant qu'il l'avait devant ses propres yeux, cela semblait limpide comme du cristal.

_… est-ce que c'est…_

Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en douter plus tôt ?

_…le vrai Kenshin ?_

******************

A SUIVRE...

Argh ça a été un enfer pour taper cette histoire du point de vue du spectateur! (Dieu merci je m'en suis (comme on peut) sortie, mais les touches de mon clavier s'en souviennent encore _)

Merci à toi Falang pour ta longue review (ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu perçois les personnages ainsi, tu ne peux pas savoir ^__^), à Nadia pour son encouragement, et à tous ceux que j'aurais oublié de citer dans les chapitres précédents. Sans ça je ne sais pas si j'aurais posté ce chapitre (avouons-le), du moins aussi tôt. Je déteste écrire d'un point de vue observateur! O_o

Encore merci ^.^+, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me dire si oui, je dois me suicider après ce chapitre, ou si je peux encore postuler pour une place à l'asile. -_-

****Petit lexique de jap****

katas: exercices fondamentaux en arts martiaux, extrêmement codifiés et rigoureux

Kore wa..: c'est...

uso: incroyable, impossible

Ki: force intérieure du samoura

Yurusenai: je ne te pardonnerais jamais

Yame: arrête

Damare!: silence!

Shinta dess: c'est shinta


	10. Emptiness

Vous avez été plusieurs à me demander à ce que l'on voie un peu plus Kaoru et/ou que celle-ci soit plus perspicace. Je tiens à préciser que même si j'apprécie beaucoup que l'on m'envoie des commentaires je n'aime pas que l'on me dicte comment je dois écrire mon histoire (personne ne l'a encore fait rassurez-vous, mais c'est déjà arrivé à certains auteurs et je ne souhaite pas que ça soit le cas); j'écris les caractères de la manière dont je les ai ressentis en lisant le manga (et les oavs, la série tv et tout et tout, j'ai vu tout ce que je pouvais voir ^.^). Sachez que non, Kaoru n'est pas "pas perspicace", mais simplement obstinée dans sa positivité (oulà, je ne sais pas si ça a un sens O_o). De par le lien d'affection fort qui l'unit à Kenshin, Kaoru est liée à lui mais d'une façon différente que Yahiko (avec son esprit lucide malgré son jeune âge) ou Sanosuke (du fait qu'il comprenne mieux la mentalité de combattant indépendant que possède Kenshin, en étant un lui-même), simplement (bande de petits impatients :p) vous n'avez même pas attendu que je mette ça en scène avant de ronchonner. Du coup je suis obligée de m'expliquer. Bon, pour satisfaire tout le monde voilà un chapitre un peu plus détendu que les autres et essentiellement composé de Kaoru.

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimers: je (ne) possède (pas) rurouni kenshin. 

Eternal Scars

Chap 10 : emptiness

_Comment ai-je pu en arriver si loin ? _

_Je n'ai rien vu venir. _

_Et pourtant ils sont en moi._

_Moi._

_Mais qui est 'moi' ?_

_Depuis quand, depuis combien de temps ai-je perdu mon identit ? _

_Cette époque est tellement floue… je ne me souviens plus._

_J'ai l'impression que tout a disparu._

_A quand remonte la première fois que je l'ai entendue, cette voix au fond de ma tête?_

_Est-ce qu'elle a toujours été là?_

_Est-ce que c'est moi qui l'ai crée, ou bien elle qui m'a crée?_

_Elle est si froide. Elle ne ressent rien d'autre que la haine._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle venue au monde?_

_Je la hais._

_Elle me fait tellement peur. Dieu seul sait de quoi elle est capable._

_Oh non, il recommence…_

_Lui, celui qu'on entend pleurer, qui est il ? _

_Cela fait tellement d'années, depuis qu'il ne me parle plus. _

_J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu, et pourtant, je ne peux pas placer un nom sur son visage ._

_Ces étranges voix ont toujours avec moi, aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir. _

_Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, jamais cherché à expliquer non plus. _

_C'est comme si mon âme était partagée._

_Qui sont-elles ? _

_Peut-être que je suis fou, peut-être que je confonds tout depuis le début…_

_Je suis fatigué. Tellement fatigué. _

_Il est trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ce vide, ce fossé sombre…_

_Je ne peux plus bouger. _

_Je voudrais crier, mais ma voix elle aussi s'est éteinte. Elle n'a plus de force._

_Ne suis-je plus que l'une de ces voix tapie au fond de mon crâne ?_

* * *

Assis le dos voûté, il éclata d'un rire saugrenu, secouant ses épaules et tout son corps…

* * *

Kaoru se réveilla ce matin sur un rêve étrange. 

~~Il était tard, mais malgré la nuit elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quelque chose lui intimait de se lever. Poussée par son intuition, elle avait pris une couverture et parcourait le dôjô d'un pas silencieux. Toutes les chambres étaient vides. En arrivant près de celle Kenshin elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre, d'anormal. Elle ouvrit alors lentement la porte.

Il était adossé au mur, les épaules recourbées. Sa tête reposait entre ses genoux. On aurait dit qu'il sanglotait. Elle s'approcha et murmura doucement son nom, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Kenshin releva alors la tête et éclata bruyamment de rire. Un rire malsain. Kaoru fit un pas en arrière et sa tête cogna contre le mur~~

Tout de suite après cela elle se réveilla. C'est ainsi qu'elle se trouvait, assise sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

_Qu'est-ce que cela veut donc dire ?_

Elle rapprocha d'une main les couvertures sur son corps refroidi.

_J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arriv_

Il était tôt et le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Décidant de ne pas traîner, Kaoru partit en direction de la cuisine, perdue dans ses propres pensées.

_Baka, tu t'inquiètes toujours trop. Megumi a raison je devrais arrêter de me faire du souci._

_Mais pourtant…_

Le bol glissa de ses mains et alla s'écraser sur sol, faisant un bruit strident.

-Zut je l'ai laissé tomber ! grogna t'elle. Ca m'apprendra à être distraite…

Elle avala rapidement quelques restes du repas précédent et décida que ceux-ci constitueraient son déjeuner. Elle n'était pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Les évènements de la veille avaient installés une ambiance tendue, et sa nature vive et impulsive ne l'appréciait pas. Elle se sentait alors bien seule dans le dojo si silencieux.

_Il faut que je me change les idées, _décida t'elle. _Je vais aller voir Tae, elle au moins ne se comporte pas bizarrement._

C'est alors que l'idée lui vint de mettre son kimono favori. Comme l'ambiance était au plus bas en ce moment, elle contrastait par des actions plus joviales et n'hésitait donc pas à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rafraîchir l'humeur, autant celle des autres que la sienne.

Elle se mit alors en recherche de celui-ci. Bleu, orné de bordures violettes tendant vers le rose le long des jambes et autour de la taille, il était d'une dimension parfaite qui mettait en valeur chaque courbe de son corps.

Rien dans sa commode, rien sous son lit (désigné officiellement comme cachette secrète à habits depuis que Yahiko était tombé par 'hasard' sur ses sous-vêtements en cherchant une chaussette dans la commode, qu'ils avaient en commun faute de manque de moyens). Etrange, d'habitude elle le rangeait immédiatement.

_Peut-être qu'il est encore dans la bassine à lessive. _ réfléchit-elle

Rien dans la bassine. Rien non plus qui ne pendait au fil. 

_Ca alors…_

Très vite son humeur commença à s'assombrir.

_Où est ce fichu kimono !! _

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt un ordre aux Dieux de lui rendre au plus vite sa plus chère possession (après son bokken), ou bien une catastrophe terrible s'abattrait sur terre : SA COLERE. 

Après un quart d'heure de recherche enflammée, elle finit par remarquer au fond du jardin un petit bout de tissu bleu qui dépassait de derrière un arbuste. Elle se rua sur celui-ci et déterra…

…son kimono.

Ou plutôt, un bout de tissu massacré qui avait l'air de s'être fait déchiqueter par une dizaine de lames enragées. Supéfaite, elle souleva le reste de tissu d'une main tremblante.

-Mais…. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI LUI EST ARRIVE !!!!

C'est alors que des bruits à l'entrée du dojo se firent entendre. Elle se retourna vivement, prête à dépenser sa rage sur le premier malheureux venu. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un coupable.

Mais ce qu'elle vit brisa instantanément son élan : Yahiko entra dans le jardin, d'un pas fatigué et le visage baissé. Il portait encore les habits de la veille, poussiéreux et tellement terreux qu'elle aurait juré que le jeune garçon était allé en forêt. Ses instincts maternels prenant le devant, elle se précipita vers lui.

-Yahiko, où étais-tu ?

-Rien… marmonna t'il… nulle part.

Kaoru soupira.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, n'importe qui le devine en voyant l'état de tes vêtements. Alors ?

-… je suis parti me promener.

-Te promener ? Comme ça ?

-Oui…

Bien que complètement « inconvaincue » par l'histoire de son disciple, la jeune kendoka décida de ne pas mener la conversation plus loin. Yahiko était fatigué et il avait besoin de repos. Si quelque chose d'important était arrivé, alors il le lui dirait plus tard.

-N'oublie pas de prendre un bain ! ajouta t'elle en le regardant s'éloigner vers sa chambre.

_Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas là. A ce propos, où est Kenshin ?_

Soudainement Kaoru eu une horrible impression. Une angoisse indescriptible, la sensation que sa question ne trouverait jamais de réponse. Elle se retourna, et contempla le dojo. 

Le silence qui y régnait la fit frissonner, et ce simple silence éveilla en elle la peur qui lui était la plus profonde : la solitude.

Le dojo avait l'air vide.

********************

A SUIVRE....

Oyez, oyez, votre attention s'il vous plait ! Veuillez reproduire attentivement les consignes qui vont suivre...

Déplacez votre curseur d'environ trois centimètres vers le bas, puis de cinq vers la gauche en angle droit. 

Si tout se passe bien, vous devriez être sur un petit carré violet marqué 'go'. 

Tout le monde y est ? Bien. 

Maintenant appuyez sur le bouton gauche de votre souris. Cooomme ça, c'est ça. 

//Que… ?// O_O

Il y en a qui ne suivent pas derrière !! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas devant ton écran, toi?! Tu penses peut-être que je suis en train d'essayer de te faire poster une review!?

C'est ri-di-cule ! On reprend…

Un cadre va apparaître, ne vous affolez pas, c'est normal. Cliquez dans le rectangle principal. _ Attention la tâche qui suit va être ardue_ car il va s'agir d'utiliser votre clavier. Oui, le truc avec les petits carrés enfonçables en bas…

……

………

………….

………………..ai-je encore besoin de vous guider, ou suis-je définitivement bonne pour un recyclage?

Ben oui, je vais finir par croire que je ne suis lue que par 1 personne (merci à toi Falang, et bon courage pour ta fic T_T).

Désolé pour le temps d'update un peu long cette fois-ci, mais je finissais la démo de mon jeu vidéo. Et devinez quoi, Kenshin est un des personnage crucial de l'histoire... et l'on retrouve aussi une certaine Kenshin-gumi... ^.^+

****Petit lexique de jap****

Baka: imbécile


	11. Too hard to say

  
Disclaimers :

  
???:(Vas-y, dis leur)

???:(Et pourquoi je le ferais ?)

???:(Vas-y je te dis ou je te fais tuer quelqu'un avant la fin du chapitre !)

Kenshin : euh…l'auteur de cette fiction ne me possède pas, ainsi que tout ce qu'il y a autour. Elle n'est qu'une misérable, pieuse écrivaine de bas quartier qui tente misérablement de me torturer au cours de récits pitoyables qui-

Kana: -n'en rajoute pas !

  
Note : je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde ait compris le passage en début de chapitre dernier correspondait à la voix du vagabond. Voilà.

**Eternal**** Scars **

Chap 11: too hard to say

-----------------

Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire. J'ai beau en avoir envie, les mots refusent de sortir de ma bouche. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar ?

-----------------

Voilà maintenant une journée que Yahiko était rentré de son escapade nocturne, et il n'avait toujours pas dit mot. Kaoru était inquiète à son sujet, car depuis il s'était montré bien discret pour le garçon agité qu'il était d'ordinaire.-Tu es sûr que tu ne me caches rien ? dit-elle soudain.

  
-Hein ?

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta en plein milieu de son attaque, stupéfait. A quoi pensait-elle en plein milieu de l'entraînement ?

  
-De quoi tu parles, busu ?

-N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation. dit-elle.

  
Kaoru rabaissa son shinaï sous le regard étonné de son disciple.

-Tu es rentré plein de boue hier matin, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le jeune garçon baissa sa garde.

-Oh…

Son regard se perdit un instant, puis il revint fixer son maître

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis parti me balader.

-Et c'est tout ?

Le garçon sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Bien sûr que oui, quoi d'autre ?

Sa voix avait maintenant repris son assurance naturelle, et Yahiko dévisageait son maître d'un air arrogant.

_Il ne veut rien me dire_, soupira Kaoru. _C'est que cela ne doit pas être réellement important alors. C'est un garçon responsable, je peux lui faire confiance._

-Ta garde est ouverte. Koteeeeeee !

Le coup frappa le garçon de plein fouet et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Ouch ! Tu vas me le payer, ça, busu !

Sur ce, l'entraînement repris de plus belle et l'on pouvait entendre les coups de shinaï retentir de l'intérieur du dôjô.

_-------------------_

_Tout cela ne m'a mené à rien._

_Je suis toujours seul._

_ Ils ne comprendront jamais qui je suis réellement… comment ai-je pu penser qu'ils m'accepteraient tel que je suis ?_

_Ils vont croire que je suis fou. _

_Juste un assassin._

_Parce que, en réalité, c'est tout ce que je suis._

_Mais je ne peux pas changer. C'est trop tard. _

_Mes mains sont tellement tâchées que je ne peux plus les regarder… son sang ruisselle encore sur ma paume, et son odeur âcre me titille les narines. Depuis sa mort elle ne cesse de me hanter. _

_Et le sang de Kaoru coulera lui aussi entre mes doigts si je laisse la partie la plus sombre en moi me gagner._

_Mais mon esprit est tellement confus. Je perçois de plus en plus cette excitation malsaine qui court dans mes veines… _

_J'ai… j'ai besoin de ce sang. _

_J'ai besoin de sentir la vie couler entre mes mains, le craquement des os sous mon sabre, les yeux horrifiés de ceux qui voient leur dernière étincelle s'éteindre… _

_Rien que d'y penser, mon corps frémit de plaisir._

_J'aime sentir ce pouvoir, cette souffrance dans le regard des autres._

_ Car c'est la seule chose que j'ai connue._

_Ma vie était foutue depuis le début._

_Mon enfance a été un cauchemar, déchirée par la pauvreté et la maladie, la souffrance puis l'humiliation. Je n'étais qu'une autre de ces moisissures du monde, destinée à périr. Un moins que rien, la classe la plus basse de l'ancienne société._

_Puis le destin m'a offert une lumière. Ma seule étoile, ma seule conviction. Celle qui allait me piéger dans cette spirale infernale. _

_Celle qui a réveillé les voix._

_Le sabre._

_ Il m'a appris la force, la violence, il m'a donné une identité. Je n'étais plus un enfant de paysan miséricordieux, mais un samouraï craint et renommé. Je poursuivais mes idéaux, poussé par mon infatigable espoir. _

_Et par ma naïveté._

_Je croyais faire du bien, je croyais aider les gens._

_Comment puis-je donner de l'amour quand on ne m'a appris que la violence ?_

_J'ai tué avant d'aimer, c'est peut-être là ma plus grande erreur. _

_Oui, j'étais innocent, avant._

_ C'est quand je me suis rendu compte de la futilité de mes actes que mon âme a sombré peu à peu dans la folie. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. _

_D'abord des cauchemars chaque nuit. Je ne dormais plus, je ne respirais plus sans voir des cadavres. Au fil des mois je me suis habitué à l'odeur du sang et au goût de la mort. Petit à petit mon âme se vidait jusqu'à ne ressentir plus rien. Je n'étais qu'un réceptacle vide qui tuait inlassablement. Une machine. _

_Puis ce qui était indifférence froide devint peu à peu désir brûlant. J'avais soif de sang, soif de violence et de meurtre : je voulais tuer._

_J'étais la vengeance divine. Un Dieu salvateur._

_Et cette folie m'a rongé le cœur. _

_Tomoe__ le savait, et c'est elle qui a récupéré les restes de mon âme folle. Alors que Hiko m'a appris à survivre elle m'a appris à vivre._

_Elle avait tout compris. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle aussi avait connu le sang, parce qu'elle n'était pas parfaite mais animée par sa haine envers l'assassin que j'étais qu'elle m'a compris. _

_Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle est trop innocente que Kaoru ne me comprendra jamais._

_Elle me haïrait si elle savait les pensées qui hantent les tréfonds de mon âme. _

_Pourquoi continuer à jouer le jeu pour ce que je n'aurais jamais?_

_Je suis entouré de gens qui croient m'aimer._

_Kaoru représente tout ce que j'aurais voulu être, et tout ce que je veux protéger._

_Elle ne devrait jamais savoir qui je suis._

_Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer autant que je la hais. Mon âme est partagée un peu plus à chaque seconde passée en sa présence._

_ Je veux la tuer. _

_Et la protéger._

_ Je voudrais la protéger de celui qui veut la tuer._

_Mais je veux la tuer, parce qu'elle ne me comprend pas._

_ Et ça me fait horriblement mal._

_Je ne veux plus avoir mal._

_ Alors je dois la tuer._

_Je veux la tuer._

_ Je vais la tuer._

Au fond de lui une voix criait, mais il ne l'entendait plus…

------------------------

-Fujita-san ! Fujita-san !

L'officier se rua dans son bureau, claquant la porte contre le mur dans sa hâte. Il s'empressa de saluer son supérieur et lui tendit la liasse de papiers.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda sèchement celui-ci, énervé à l'idée d'avoir à lire cet amas de feuilles. La paperasserie n'avait jamais été son fort.

-C'est… c'est…

Comme le jeune homme se battait pour regagner son souffle, Goro Fujita alias Saito Hajime entreprit de déchiffrer par lui-même ce qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Il feuilleta énergiquement les fiches, sa cigarette entre ses doigts.

-Alors comme ça Hidari Satsuke, le meurtrier, s'est échappé. constata t'il simplement.

-C'est un rapport de la prison de Yokohama ! ajouta l'officier. Il était toujours impressionné par le stoïcisme à toute épreuve de son supérieur.

Celui-ci reposa la liasse sur son bureau d'un geste dédaigneux, et ralluma sa cigarette qui s'était éteinte entre-temps.

_-_Du travail en perspective… ajouta t'il, plus pour lui-même que pour l'officier.

Saito grimaça malignement à l'idée de commencer sa poursuite.

Cet homme là aurait besoin d'être rattrapé le plus tôt possible, auquel cas on entendrait vite parler de ses exploits.

----------------------

L'homme entra d'un pas nonchalant et s'arrêta au devant de la porte. Elle mis un moment avant de remarquer sa présence, probablement perdue dans ses propres pensées.

-Tiens, Sanosuke, tu es venu prendre le repas avec nous ?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondis l'intéressé, je suis simplement venu discuter.

Kaoru le regarda d'un œil suspicieux, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bon d'accord, je suis AUSSI venu manger…

-Ah. C'est bien ce que je me disais.

-Où est le gamin ?

-Yahiko ? Il est dans sa chambre.

-Hmm…

Sanosuke fronça les sourcils quelques secondes. Reposant le "plat" qu'elle était en train de cuisiner sur le feu, Kaoru se tourna vers lui.

-Ne prends pas cet air sérieux, ça ne te va pas ! ajouta t'elle, agacée par son petit cirque.

L'ancien Sekihotai se contenta de relever la tête, pour une fois insensible à sa remarque.

- Je suis venu te parler de Kenshin.

-…Tu ne lui en veux plus ?

-Ce n'est pas là le problème, tu le sais bien.

La jeune kendoka hocha la tête, pensive.

-Tu ne crois pas que le mieux serait d'en discuter avec lui ? Il me semble qu'il y a certaines choses qui nous échappent. Il a un comportement tellement bizarre.

-Et c'est pour ça que je pense que ça ne sert à rien de lui parler. Ce type est aussi ouvert qu'un coffre-fort.

Le silence couvrit la pièce, l'espace de quelques secondes.

-…En parlant de Kenshin, où est-il ?

-Quoi ?

-Et bien, il n'est pas venu manger ce matin, alors je me demandais…

-Idiote ! la coupa Sanosuke, ramenant sa main brusquement sur l'embrasure de la porte.

Tu sais bien mieux que les autres qu'il ne faut pas le perdre de vue, non ?

-Je…

-Allons le chercher !

  
Les deux adultes sortirent promptement de la cuisine et se dirigèrent vers les chambres…

-------------------------

Yahiko était assis sur son lit, sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il avait essayé à moindres reprises d'en parler, mais à chaque fois son souffle s'était instantanément coupé dans sa gorge. Il était trop jeune pour ça. Il ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir.

Les images étaient tellement fraîches dans son esprit qu'il devait fermer brutalement les yeux dès qu'elles lui revenaient. Tout cela ressemblait à un mauvais cauchemar.

-Que dois-je faire… murmura t'il… je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que j'ai vu…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvra violemment, et il releva la tête vers les deux visiteurs.

-Yahiko, tu n'as pas vu Kenshin ?

A l'entente de son prénom, sa poitrine se serra.

-P-Pourquoi, vous ne l'avez pas trouvé?

-----------------------

Nulle part. Il n'était nulle part dans le dojo. Ils avaient fouillé les chambres, toutes les pièces et le jardin et ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Pas même une trace de lui…

Sa chambre était vide, son lit défait au centre.

Sanosuke avait même envoyé ses amis chercher le samouraï dans Tokyo, sans aucun résultat.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

  
-Il est parti…

Kaoru inspira fébrilement, ses mains près de son visage.

  
-…encore…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A SUIVRE....

Un chapitre un peu long, cette fois. Merci à mes reviewers (voilà mon nouveau chapitre Falang à ton tour de poster le tien! :p) continuez à poster et je continuerais à updater. .-

Passez aussi faire un tour pour lire 'Pain is restless', et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

miki: je ne sais pas, à mon avis le site s'est fait hacker. C'est bien dommage :

PS: Hmm... j'espère que pour ce chapitre ff.net ne vas pas me tuer ma mise en page (à chaque fois c'est une horreur, la dernière fois il m'a même mangé des lettres ).

---Petit lexique de jap---

Kote: attaque basique de kendo, portée sur le poignet

Shinaï: sabre de bambou (à ne pas confondre avec le bokken, qui est un sabre de bois servant à exécuter les katas)

Busu: laideron

Che!: hmpf!


	12. Quarrel

  
  
Disclaimers : Je ne possède rien. Rien.

Note: Désolé pour la longue attente, mais je passe mes examens et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger, alors soyez patients. Une fois les vacances arrivées, j'aurais du temps pour écrire.

****

**Eternal**** Scars **

Chap 12 : Quarrel

-Il est parti…

Kaoru inspira profondément, ses mains près de son visage.

-…encore…

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, fébrilement. Il était parti, et cette fois sans lui dire au revoir… maintenant, elle ressentait la solitude qui lui était si familière auparavant lui envahir à nouveau le coeur. Il avait décidé de partir et cela sans se soucier des autres. Ou bien justement parce qu'il se souciait d'eux, qui sait. Savoir que Kenshin ne lui faisait pas confiance, voire même qu'il ne tienne pas à elle après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées était impensable. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Mais plus que tout, c'est le fait d'être indéniablement séparé de celui qu'elle aime qui lui brisait le cœur.

Yahiko baissa à son tour la tête. Il se sentait bien mal à l'aise dans cette scène. Voir son maître avachit de cette façon lui faisait perdre son sang-froid, et il enfonça encore plus sa tête dans le creux de ses épaules, espérant cacher la honte qui lui traversait le visage. Il avait un rôle à jouer, mais il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de son costume. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'ancien Sekihotai, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil.

-Che. Il fallait s'en douter ! râla celui-ci. Pas une seule trace de lui dans tout Tokyo, que dalle, nada !

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches d'un geste fougueux. Il n'était pas du genre à cacher son énervement.

- C'est bien Kenshin, ça ! Il détale au premier mouvement et il veut tout faire tout seul !

On dirait un fuyard… mais de quoi est-ce qu'il a peur ?

Si jamais Sanosuke avait eu un jour confiance en Kenshin, cette époque était maintenant révolue. D'abord il frappait Megumi, puis il se barrait sans rien dire… sa patience tournait à court, et il commençait à se demander quelle genre d'homme il était en réalité. Il s'était trompé sur son cas, ça c'est sûr…

-Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi ? murmura la jeune femme accroupie.

-De toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça, continua Sanosuke dans sa démarche réflexive.

A l'entente de ces mots Kaoru releva furieusement la tête, laissant ses cheveux d'ébène lui tomber sur le visage.

-Quoi ? … comment oses-tu parler comme ça ?

Sanosuke se tourna vers elle, à moitié surpris. Elle avait haussé d'un ton.

-Comment ça ? Après ce qu'il a fait à Megumi ? Tu trouves ça rassurant qu'il reste ici, toi ?

-Ce… ce n'est pas le problème.

-Bien sûr que c'est le problème ! Il est dangereux je te dis !

Tu l'as bien vu, il ne sait pas se contrôler !

Il prit une forte inspiration.

-Plus il sera loin, mieux ça vaudra pour nous ! conclu t'il.

-Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles !

Kaoru se releva prestement. En l'état actuel des choses, elle ne supportait plus les remarques venimeuses de l'ancien Sekihotai.

-Il n'était pas dans son état normal !!

-Reviens à la réalité, ce type est violent, c'est dans sa nature ! Peu importe qu'il soit dans son état normal ou pas, il aurait très bien pu mettre notre vie en danger !

Elle enleva rageusement les mains de son visage :

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il ne ferait jamais ça ! Comment peux-tu te permettre de lui porter un jugement aussi rapide ?!

-Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi, fillette ! J'ai vu la lueur dans ses yeux quand il a frappé Megumi et crois-moi je sais reconnaître un démon !

-…

-Il avait envie de tuer !

-…Et moi, je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide… termina Kaoru, le son de sa voix devenu presque imperceptible.

L'ancien combattant à gages soupira. Ca ne servait à rien de continuer à se battre : quand Kaoru avait une idée en tête il était impossible de la lui enlever. Dans un sens, elle avait raison mais…

Il baissa les bras en signe de défaite.

Il était vrai qu'au fond ses propos étaient justes. C'était tellement classique de la part de Kaoru de n'écouter que son cœur, et de se lancer tête première dans sa défense sans jamais remettre en questions ses sentiments pour Kenshin. Elle était entière, tout simplement. Mais lui, il avait combattu des centaines d'ennemis, et son instinct de survie et de prudence parlait avant le reste. Ce qu'il avait vu, et il en était sûr, dans le regard de son ami était une soif de sang, intarissable et noyée de haine. Une soif terrifiante. Quelque chose que la jeune Kaoru ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

C'est pourquoi il hésitait à lui porter son aide. Si Sagara Sanosuke considérait Kenshin comme son meilleur ami, il vouait également une haine sans précédent envers Hittokiri Battosai. Devait-il l'aider, ou non ? Etait-il bien le légendaire assassin qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'être, ou bien était-il simplement celui qu'il avait appris à connaître comme ami, et dont les sentiments étaient troublés?

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est que la réponse était loin d'être aussi simple…

.  
.  
.  
plic plic

.  
.  
.

La jeune femme se retourna vers le bruit, qui venait du coin de la salle.

C'était son jeune disciple et… il pleurait.

Sanosuke se tourna vers le garçon jusqu'alors oublié, son ton menaçant.

-Ton petit jeu ne marche pas avec moi.

Il me semble que tu as quelque chose à nous dire…

Yahiko attendit quelques secondes, tremblant, avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Je… je vais vous raconter…

A SUIVRE....

Un chapitre très court. Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas de temps, non? TT

J'essayerais de faire plus vite la prochaine fois (on dit ça, on dit ça).

Merci à tous mes reviewers.


	13. Departure

**Eternal**** Scars**

Chapitre 13 : Departure

_L'étrange figure se dissipe puis revient en forme. Elle n'a cesse de s'éloigner et de revenir, échappant perpétuellement à mon regard. Le monde qui nous entoure est doux et cotonneux, comme si ici, le temps n'avait pas de dimension. Chaque pas me ramène à la même surface et je garde les yeux intensément fixés sur elle. J'essaye de la suivre, dépourvue de toute perception, mais la forme frêle s'éloigne irrémédiablement jusqu'à finalement s'effacer. De là où je suis, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle s'est évaporée…_

Kaoru revint brusquement à la réalité. Elle ouvra les yeux et le décor pastel du rêve s'effaça de ses pupilles, pour laisser place à la plénitude de sa chambre.

-Hmpf, quel rêve bizarre. souffla la jeune femme, qui revenait lentement à ses sens.

Elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Elle ramena ses cheveux en désordre sur son épaule et soupira pensivement.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui…

Elle s'assit sur son lit, et contempla sa chambre d'un air vide.

Comme elle s'était couchée en catastrophe la veille, aillant quitté le salon précipitamment, son lit était dans un état innommable et ses muscles tiraient péniblement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Bien sûr, les paroles rapportées par son disciple l'avaient bouleversée, mais elle était toujours déterminée. Plus encore maintenant qu'elle savait. Apparemment le vagabond était très mal en point, et elle était loin de comprendre ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi… mais Kaoru n'était pas une femme qui avait besoin d'explications pour agir. Elle avait décidé de poursuivre celui qu'elle aimait jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait, et de ne jamais l'abandonner peu importe le prix que cela lui coûterait. Mais que pourrait-elle faire, une fois qu'elle l'aurait retrouvé, lui qui semblait si étranger au monde dans lequel elle avait grandi ? Pourquoi semblait-il l'éviter à tout prix, elle qui l'aimait tendrement ?

Avec toutes ces questions qui lui martelaient le crâne, le voyage s'annonçait plus comme une épopée fantastique qu'une recherche.

-Je te poursuivrai Kenshin, où que tu ailles… murmura t'elle.

------------------

Il plaça ses mains sur sa taille d'un air contrarié.

-Déjà… il a déjà frappé. C'est arrivé plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Les premières patrouilles envoyées à sa recherche avaient rapporté d'alarmantes informations : non loin de Tokyo, le célèbre meurtrier avait déjà fait une victime. Théoriquement il n'y avait pas de preuve tangible que Hidari Satsuke était l'auteur du crime, mais cela était clair dans l'esprit de tous.

Apparemment la victime était une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. C'étaient les seules informations que l'on avait pu rapporter d'elle, tant le cadavre était décharné. Ses yeux avaient été arrachés tout comme la plupart de ses cheveux, et ses membres avaient été entaillés jusqu'à l'os. L'état pitoyable du corps témoignait de l'extrême violence des coups de son assassin.

Saito n'avait pas eu le plaisir de voir le cadavre en personne, mais il semblerait d'après les descriptions toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres que le meurtrier avait pris un malin plaisir à découper sa victime.

-Un véritable sadique… c'est presque écoeurant, grommela le loup de Mibu.

Il aurait presque ricané en imaginant la tête des pauvres paysans qui avaient découvert le cadavre s'il n'avait s'agit de celui d'une femme. Car si Saito ne pardonnait pas à ceux qui commentaient des actes de sauvagerie inutiles, il pardonnait encore moins à ceux qui s'attaquaient à des femmes.

_Quoique,_ railla t'il intérieurement_, je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà utilisé le mot pardon._

Quoi qu'il en soit le départ était lanc : il allait se mettre en chasse. L'assassin ne le savait pas encore mais par cet acte il venait de signer son arrêt de mort en lettres d'or, tout du moins de l'avis de l'officier.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la salle de repos o se trouvaient les policiers, et recruta expéditivement une dizaine d'entre eux qu'il jugea les plus aptes pour lui servir d'équipe. Bien qu'il eu préféré de loin le travail en solitaire il savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre cette recherche à la légère; l'homme était violent, rapide et à en juger par ses actes, sadique.

Il informa brièvement le groupe formé de l'état d'avancée de l'enquête, et de la façon dont ils allaient procéder. Il va sans dire que de tous les policiers désignés il n'y en avait pas un qui ignorait les méthodes employées par l'ancien Shinsengumi, et tous redoutaient l'idée de mener une mission sous le règne du tyrannique Goro Fujita.

-Départ de Tokyo à quinze heures trente, et pas une minute de plus ! vociféra leur nouveau chef.

---------------------

- Je peux pas croire qu'on part comme ça, à l'aveuglette !

Il posa le hakama beige sur le sol et le plia vivement.

-Raah il te faut toujours une raison pour râler !

-Mais réfléchis un peu, grogna Yahiko en resserrant son sac, on ne sait même pas vers où il est all !

-Et tu crois peut-être que c'est mieux de rester assis ici, sans rien faire ?

-Je sais pas moi… c'est le travail de la police de retrouver les gens. répondit le jeune disciple qui gardait son regard fixé sur sa besace.

Kaoru se retourna vers lui, lâchant un instant sa prise sur les vêtements qu'elle était en train de plier.

-Aha. Ahaha. Ils vont bien rigoler si on leur dit que le Battosaï s'est perdu ! En plus, je crois qu'ils ont déjà une autre affaire sur le dos.

-Grmbl. C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit !

_Victoire…_jubila intérieurement le maître du Kamiya Kasshin avant d'empoigner fièrement son sac:

-Tout est prêt! Mission : retrouver Kenshin, en avant !

-Elle m'a l'air bien enthousiaste celle-là, grommela Yahiko, ça promet…

---------------------

Le désir battait si douloureusement dans ses veines qu'il chancelait sur le chemin de terre craquelée. Ses mains serraient fermement son katana.

Il marchait ainsi tête baissée, et c'est ce qui attira le regard de Noriko.

_Qu'a donc cet homme ?_

En avançant dans sa direction, elle remarqua que son souffle était éraillé.

_Il doit être blessé._

Inquiète, elle se rapprocha progressivement de celui qui attisait sa charité. Ses pas étaient saccadés et ses chevilles butaient parfois contre le sol.

_Il a vraiment l'air d'être mal en point, le pauvre._

Elle essaya de capter son attention, l'air interrogateur. Mais le regard de l'homme restait indéniablement caché sous ses cheveux, ne laissant à Noriko la moindre indication sur son état.

Au moment précis où elle arriva à ses côtés il s'arrêta de marcher.

La jeune fille, soucieuse, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que cela voulait dire. Elle se pencha alors vers lui, s'apprêtant à lui demander si tout allait bien, quand son sabre lui transperça violemment la gorge.

Noriko se laissa tomber en arrière, l'air ayant été subitement coupé à ses poumons. Son sang tiède lui retomba sur le visage et tacha sa robe. Elle ne pu bouger mais sentit une main attraper son bras, puis après elle ne sentit plus rien.

Son cadavre roula sur le côté de la route, défiguré.

-------------------------------------------

A SUIVRE…..

Le synopsis de l'histoire est maintenant presque achevé, et elle devrait probablement se terminer avant la fin des vacances (j'espère). Certains personnages vont apparaître plus et d'autres moins pour l'instant, mais soyez patients pour ceux que ça ne contenterait pas, je n'oublie personne.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, chacune d'elle me fait très plaisir et m'aide à avancer. Alors… CLIQUEZ SUR LE PETIT BOUTON VIOLET (je promets, la prochaine fois je prendrais le temps de vous répondre à tous)


	14. Notes

Voilà quelques mots pour répondre aux reviews et aux mails que j'ai reçu.  
Suite à un grand manque de temps, et diverses inombrables autres problèmes surtout je n'ai pas pu continuer cette histoire et cela ne risque pas de changer de sitôt.  
Si j'ai le temps cet été, je terminerai ma fic (je n'aime pas laisser les choses à moitié faites), mais je ne peux rien garantir. 

Merci à tous les reviewers, et ceux qui m'on envoyé un mail .-  
Je ferai de mon mieux.

Kana173


End file.
